


Badass architect

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Earthquake [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006), Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon - Video Game, F/F, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-04-03 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Starting a new job at mega-tech Corp Elias-Clarke is all that Andrea Sachs wanted, until a masked woman comes in, collapsing the floor around her! Stuck by her side, she learns dark secrets about the world that she could never have imagined. Is hee heart strong enough to break the stone wall that separates it from the mysterious woman, or will the foundation below them fall?
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Andrea Sachs
Series: Earthquake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551928
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

If someone had said a year ago to Andrea Sachs, a young woman with long brown hair and brown doe eyes native of Cincinnati, Ohio, that she would be in training for Elias-Clarke in the great metropolis of New York, she would have thought that person was crazy. 

**Moreover, halfway to the subway for her first day of work...**

Andrea is dreaming of the incredibleness of this opportunity.

_(I'm so hype I can not believe I'm going to work with people with superpowers, it's the best thing to do.)_  
"No chance for me, superpower side," she said to herself aloud. "That's why I have to take the subway to work, at least, walking is a good exercise."

**Andrea rushes to the next street that leads to the entrance to the subway, which is cluttered with columnar columns...**

The Monday race is nothing new, and with some sharp skills to push through crowds, Andrea makes her way through the middle car.

_(No chance of being late now, I have this.)_

The subway train moves forward and there is a hoarse jerk and the young woman would have liked to be able to take a seat. She knows that public transit is safe, but she always feels a little better when she can get ready.

Green eyes of a sparkling emerald are attached to the chestnuts of Andrea, the intensity of their color takes the young woman off guard.

The green eyes belong to a woman with medium-length red hair and porcelain skin a few inches taller than Andrea, she is perfectly dressed in designer clothes and is simply beautiful.

_(I take everything I could say about the subway, today it's great.)_

Andrea's cheeks start to blush. The green eyes of the redhead away to the windows of the car. Even with the clutter, everyone leaves her several inches of space, as if they dared not approach her.

_(She has somehow an aura 'do not joke with me'.)_

Someone's phone starts an auto-play video, the sound volume was high enough to be transmitted through the car.  
"Anna Wintour, spokeswoman for Elias-Clarke, announced another milestone in terms of benefits three months ahead of schedule."

_(Oh, Anna is so cool, I wonder if I could ever meet her, or see her powers ...)_  
"The corporate giant," continues the video. "Winning prizes for her advance in technological innovation and continuing to defend the rights of superpowerful humans, their research remains unprecedented, leaving the whole world puzzled: what will be the next step for Elias-Clarke?"

The video ends with a catchy jingle and Andrea smiles. In a few minutes she will be one of those people who work for Elias-Clarke and make the difference. A severe tremor passes through the car and the young woman loses foot. Taking the bar over her, her fingers slip.  
"Eh ...!"

What Andrea catches in the end is the biceps, covered with a long sleeve shirt of brown earth silk, belonging to the red-haired woman with green eyes. The woman stiffened with surprise and a spark springs between the fingers of Andrea and the blouse of the redhead.

_(Oh my god, I'm so clumsy, I did not just catch her, I had to shock her too, my face burns.)_  
"I'm so sorry," Andrea said. "The wagon is ..."  
"I know," calmly cut the other woman. "Do not worry about that, you're fine."

Andrea realizes she is still touching the redhead and she quickly withdraws her hand. Even through the silk blouse, she felt how the other woman felt solid and unshakable.

_(No wonder she keeps her balance.)_

For pity, the red-haired woman returns to look through the window of the wagon. Andrea manages to recover from her embarrassment as the car stops. The red-haired woman left before Andrea and despite her size and her hair glowing, the young woman lost sight of her in the crowd.

_(I wonder where she's going?)_  
"Oh, I have to get to work!" Done Andrea.

_(And putting my head in the game, it was so surreal.)_

**As Elias-Clarke's tower appears...**

Andrea can not help but smile. Maybe she does not have the chance to have super power, but it's her chance to make the world a better place.  
"First step," she said to herself. "Register me, step two, show everyone exactly why they hire me."

_(With a simple plan, what can go wrong?)_

The secretary directs Andrea directly to the recruitment department. Andrea is amazed when the secretary tells her the way as her keyboard continues typing, working with a capacity that the young woman can not see.

_(And she works at the reception! What can anyone do here ?!)_

Andrea has just realized that she is in the right place when a woman, with honey-brown square cut hair and black sunglasses even inside, walks out of the main office door into a mouse as soon as she sees Andrea. The makeup of the woman is impeccable and her outfit looks worth more than Andrea's apartment.  
"You must be Andrea Sachs," she said. "I was looking for you."  
"It's me, but you can call me Andy, and I'm sorry, am I late?"  
"No, but I'm a fan of being ahead, the faster the ball rolls, the more it is done."  
"It makes sense for me," Andy responds.  
"Excellent, I'll first make you visit the building, call me Sunny, the fact is my nickname, I think we allobs learn to know us well."

_(This is really a fast-paced business environment, I can not complain, though, especially if she thinks I'll stay a while.)_

**It turns out that Elias-Clarke has a legion of different departments...**

Andy must start writing the names when Sunny walks the list. If woman is responsible for hiring in each of them, Andy is too.  
"Recruit and get incomparable talent is what allows Elias-Clarke to be at the top of all areas," explains Anna. "We do not have room for people who can not commit, do you understand that?"  
"Yes, trust me," Andy answers. "I know this internship is a gold ticket."  
"So this feeling, that's what I should encourage in other people, everyone should have the impression to do their best work here and in the best place."

Andy nods, hastily taking a few more notes.

**After a few hours of introducing and learning the rules...**

Anna tells Andrea to go out for dinner.  
There is a cafeteria in the building, but Andy wants some fresh air and she will be eating a piece of a nearby food truck. Andy has just paid for her meal when she sees the subway redhead woman stand on the sidewalk in front of Elias-Clarke. Her face is frozen in a cold analytical look and she holds a cup of coffee in her hands.

_(I should probably apologize to her more formally, I could have turned her around.)_  
"Hi," Andy said. "You probably do not recognize me from this morning, but I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry to have fallen on you."  
"... Hum."

The other woman's green eyes stay on the building for a moment, and Andy is about to leave, blushing when the redhead stares at her with a firm stare. She is only a little older than Andy, maybe five years old, and she is troubling the youngest.  
"I had a lot of people jostling me," said the red-haired woman. "You were at least polite about it."

When the red-haired woman looks at Elias-Clarke's tower and takes a sip of her coffee, Andy's curiosity turns. The way the woman looks at the building is like she sees something that the brunette can not.  
"Will you work at Elias-Clarke's too? We went down to the same stop."  
"No," replies the redhead. "I do not do it, and I'll never do it, whatever happens."

Her answer is much colder than Andy expected, and another excuse arrives before she starts it again. The redhead does not seem really mad at her, but something is biting under her words.  
"I am Andrea, by the way, but everyone says Andy."  
"Happy to see you again, I am Emily Charleton, although it's probably not a name you recognize."

This is not the case, but Emily's wording reminds Andy that she should do it. She is about to search on her mobile phone when she sees the time.  
"Oh, my dinner break is over!" If she exclaims. "Maybe it's just me, but I hope your day will be better?!"

The surprise lights up Emily's face and this is the last thing the brunette sees before returning to Elias-Clarke's.

**The sun is lying down long before Sunny lets Andy go for the day...**

And it's after her extracting the promise of coming back bright and early. The young woman changes the wake-up alarm to make sure she does not get up late and tries to get out of the maze of desks.

**Andy's text while walking:** Hello dad and mom! I checked you with you, my first day at Elias-Clarke was loaded, but everything is fantastic, they have all these projects and initiative that I have not even heard about, It's good that a company that earns money like Elias-Clarke helps to do good to other people.

**Her mother she writes back:** It's fantastic to hear, darling! Your father says you'll be the CEO in five years if they know what's good for them.

Andy laughs, sending a long line of heart.  
When Andy looks up from her phone, she looks down a long empty corridor that she does not recognize.  
"Well, am I wrong? There were so many signs on this floor a minute ago."

Doing a full three-sixty does not help her find her way around, but she knows there must be a ton of exits in a building like this. Andy continues to advance, surprised when the lighting decreases as it advances.  
"Do not they use this part of the tower? It's so quiet, if there was a plan, I could find my way right away."

The sound of foot breaks the silence, like a group of people walking in formation.  
Andy opens the nearest door to look in another hallway, she sees a group of Elias-Clarke's security guard chatting.  
"Give me a status report," said the one appearing to be the leader.  
"We have to regard the intruder as hostile, armed and dangerous," replied another guard. "We shoot first and question later."  
"And if confinement is not possible?" Replica leader. "The intruder could destroy the whole building, would not it?"  
"That's why we have our clubs," replies a third guard. "We finish quickly, and there will be no super powers to fear."

_(What kind of intruders are they talking about, is the building attacked, there is no alarm or anything?)_

Electricity grinds the guards' electric batons as they come out through another door of the hallway, Andy steps back into her. The guards look dangerous, and not in a good way. Keeping her head forward, Andy listens to see if the guards are finding someone. Their steps fade, but after that, everything becomes calm again, much too calm.

_(Ok, so now, where am I going?)_

An earthquake then crosses the ground under her feet and the young woman moans anxiously.  
"New York, please, an earthquake is not what I need today."

She searches around her for a solid door frame to put her out of danger until the quiver fades, but it becomes twice as strong and Andy nearly stumbled. When Andy pretends to look down, she sees cracks spreading across the polished floor in front of her.

_(Please do not tell me it's the day the city comes off the rest of the country, I'm not ready!)_

The third earthquake is the most powerful and the ground explodes into a thousand pieces ...

A woman dressed in a tight black armored suit, with a matching mask stands in front of Andy when the dust dissipates, steel and twisted stone to turn into ruins. When the next earthquake occurs, Andy realizes, shocked, that the other woman is the epicenter. The entire corridor bends under her power, leaving him shaking in her wake.  
"It's Badger," said the woman in a suit. "I shake the security right now."

_(Badger? Like the animal?)_

Andy takes a closer look at the other woman's mask and sees the resemblance to the animal, but she does not know who the woman is talking to at all. Their eyes meet and Andy feels the ground crack under her shoes ...


	2. The Security alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble with the safety of Elias-Clarke and Andy thinks she knows who is behind the Badger mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of action in this chapter, enjoy and feel free to comment

"Who are you?" Ask Andy. "What is happening?"

Badger gives she a quick glance and for a second, the brunette swears that the masked woman recognizes it.  
"You should not be here," said Badger. "You are in danger."  
"Danger? But of what?" Andy asks worriedly. "None of the debris hit me if that's what's bothering you."

**The buzzing of the boots burst on opposite sides...**

The security guards Andy had seen rather now surround the two women. They scream at Badger's sight, their electric batons in their hands. Badger takes Andy by the shoulders and looks straight into her eyes.  
"It's not your fight," she said. "You understand me? But they will hurt you because I'm here, so ... stay back."  
"Ok ..." blows the brunette.

Andy does not know what else to do if she does not agree, but why does someone who breaks into Elias-Clarke worry about what may have happened to she?  
"It must go down!" Exclaims the leader of the guards.  
"And the witness?" Ask one of his subordinates.  
"We will take care of it in a minute," replies his boss.

_(One moment, how are they planning to take care of me? I did not do anything!)_

**Badger goes to the front line of the guards...**

She checking the one who has just spoken with her shoulder. The guard flies back against the nearest wall and two others turn to the masked woman. This one takes the blow with a grunt of pain, both hands clenching in fists. A stone column then emerges from the wall, striking the guards and putting the pair on the ground.  
"Hey you!" One of the other guards shouts as he walks forward, his eyes on Andy.

A heavy hand grabs the wrist of the young woman and when she struggles, the man raises his baton to hit her.  
"Ah, what are you doing ...?!" Panic Andy.

**Badger's fist appears out of nowhere...**

She hits the guard's helmet, so hard that Andy hears the plastic break. Badger's hand retracts before the guard tilts to the ground.

_(She just saved me! Why is the security of the building attacking me while Badger is the one who broke in and why is she protecting me?)_

The two women are so close that Andy can finally see correctly the color of Badger's eyes, vibrant and green. It is obvious to the young woman that it is the same pair she saw in the subway that morning and a little later in front of the Elias-Clarke building.  
"Emily?" She asks surprised.

Badger opens her mouth to answer, but a baton is pulled against her throat from behind, trying to choke she. The hands of the masked woman scratch that of the guard, the electricity crackles against her gloves while the rest of the security begins to surround the two women again.  
"No save tonight ..." Badger chokes. "I can not... !"

_(They're going to kill her, she just saved me, and that stopped her from fighting the rest of the guards, what am I doing?)_  
"Let it!" Exclaims Andy.

She does not have a weapon, but she can see where the guard has her thumb on the switch of her baton. Folding her fingers in a fist, the young woman puts all the strength she can to hit the man in this precise place.  
"Gnn ...!"

The guard's fingers open in response to the pain and as soon as he loses his hold on the switch, Badger bends her legs and gets up. The ground moves with it and the guard is crushed to the ceiling. When he falls unconscious behind her, Badger breaks the man's neck and catches the pair of handles coming out of her back. Turning to face the next guard, she goes to him.  
"Drop the baton," she said threateningly. "Or I let you down."  
"Not even in dreams," the man replies.

The guard swivels first, but Badger dodges the blow and pushes one of her weapons straight into the guard's chest. Andy hears a roar and the sharp point shreds through the man's armor. A cry of pain and shock echoes in the hallway.  
"I warned you," Badger said.

The exercise is released and Badger kicks the injured guard into the belly to knock him down. Unfortunately, there is still a lot to be done.

_(How can I help she? Uh ... a distraction! I can be a distraction!)_  
"Is not that really unfair, guys?" Said Andy. "It's like ten to one!"  
"Shut up!" He shouts a guard.  
"Wow, it's so rude," said the brunette. "I bring you back to human resources."

The indignant growl that Andy hears turns into a scream when Badger jumps the guard, separating him from his team with two quick shots. A tremor shakes the hallway when she faces another peer and they lose their balance.  
"Stay to something!" Said Badger to Andy. "If I have to penetrate much more into this room, she will not stay upright."

Andy takes the warning seriously and returns to the first empty arch, staring in amazement at Badger's pushing back the rest of the security team. They are struck from time to time, but she eliminates all the blows, letting her suit endure the damage.  
"Grouped you!" Said the leader. "We must hit it all at the same time!"

The guards make a hasty retreat to regroup, forming a narrow circle around Badger. She is breathing hard, but remains standing, changing position to follow each time one of the men tries to move forward.  
"Now!" Order the leader.

An arsenal of batons falls on Badger immediately, the electricity crackling under yellow sparks. The moment before they land on the masked woman, she claps her fists together. A wave of force gushes from the ground, breaking the tiles under the guards' shoes. It's as if an explosion hit them, sending the men off their feet and throwing them against the walls.  
"Zut ..." Badger blows.

Badger shake in the very center, her fingers shaking around the handles of her weapons.

_(To fight so many people at once must be exhausting, I have never seen anyone use a power like her.)_

One of the guards starts to get up and Badger is unleashed, hitting him in the face. The others moan and struggle to get back on their feet, too stunned by the impact to keep fighting back.  
"It's your chance!" Cry Andy. "Get out of here!"  
"I'm not the only one who needs to get out of here," Badger said. "You do NOT want to know what will happen if I leave you alone."

_(Does that mean she wants me to come with her, but where?)_  
"I do not even know where I am in the building," admits Andy. "How can we go out?"

Badger sheaths the pair of exercise then makes a gesture towards the huge hole that she has drilled into the ground rather.  
"The subway is the way to go," she says.  
"I am supposed to go down there or ...?"  
"Do you trust me?" Badger Cut.

Maybe Andy should not, but right now she's doing it.  
"Yes," she said confidently.  
"Then take my hand, and get out of here," said Badger.

**Andy's fingers tighten around those of the other woman and she leads her to the edge of the hole before jumping...**

Andy screams, but the two women land almost without impact, as if Badger had pulled the ground toward them.

_(What did I get into?)_


	3. Under oversight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badger confirms her identity, Andy discovers Runway's hideout, meets the team and is put under the supervision of one of these members with established rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The identity of Runway members is hiding for the moment, but you should recognize them easily, unlike Andy
> 
> Comments appreciated

**Badger keeps moving until Andy and she leave Elias-Clarke and go through a service door in an alley near the building...**

Down the ladder in the dark is frightening for Andy, but deep down, a subway train is waiting for both women to get on board.  
"A moment, where are we?" Asks the young woman. "Why is it here?"

**Badger does not answer her and, with nowhere to go, Andy follows the other woman in the empty wagon...**

This read gives a flashback on the same morning, and she must ask the question.  
"You are Emily, are not you? We met twice today."

Far from the heat of the fight, a distant silence hovers over the head of the redhead. She does not seem really angry rather detached, trying to get away from Andy's constant curiosity.  
"Yes," sighs Emily in confirmation. "But you should not know that, it was a mistake."

**The subway train goes by without Emily saying another word, and when he stops...**

She gets up before Andy. She goes through the doors as they open and the two women get into something incredible.  
Massive monitors are suspended from the ceiling in a complex display, with high-tech devices spreading across walls as far as the eye can see. It almost looks like the Batcave without the symbols, vehicle and costumes of the Knight of Gotham City.

_(And it happens to be under New York!)_  
"Oh my god," Andy breath impressed. "Do you live here or something?"  
"No," Emily answers.

A trio comes out of the shadows and Andy takes a surprised step backwards. All wear costumes and masks similar to Emily's. All representing a different animal, there is a cat woman, a falcon man and a wolf woman.  
"Badger, what happened?" Asks the woman with the iced blue wolf mask and short white hair. "You stopped responding to communications."  
"And she brought back a friend," remarked the cat woman in purple with a Brazilian accent, her chestnut hair pulled in a ponytail. "It was not in the plan."  
"Let me guess," said the bald man with the black hawk mask on top of what appears to be a pair of glasses. "It's a witness."  
"Elias-Clarke was about to cause collateral damage," Emily answers. "They would have put their blood on their hands and you know it."  
"Because our hands never get bloody, of course," the man snickers.

The man with the hawk's mask smiles then, but it does not really reach his eyes. A shiver runs through Andy's spine and she instinctively approaches Emily.  
"I entered without a hitch," said the British. "Going out was another matter, but they can not disclose anything to the public."  
"I'm glad to hear that," said the wolf woman. "But what about her?"

The white-haired woman shows Andy the finger and the young woman swallows hard, trying to find a good answer.  
"I feel so badly dressed right now," she said nervously. "I did not know that everyone would wear masks and costumes otherwise I would have stopped at a shop on the way."  
"Oh, she's funny too," squeezes the cat woman.  
"Listen," Andy sighs. "I came with her because Emily saved my life."

Emily grimaces and the cat woman laughs really amused.  
"Uh oh ... I should not have said that."  
"Wow," the Brazilian gasps, panting with laughter. "And she knows your name more? Play well Badger."  
"Well, that girl's name is Andrea Sachs, nicknamed Andy."

**Andy jumps at the sound of a voice behind her, but no one stands there when the young woman turns around...**

In the place of a human being, a holographic bat hovers in the air, giving Andy the most critical look she's ever had.  
"Today was her very first day at Elias-Clarke," said the bat. "Her file is clean."  
"It usually takes them twenty-four hours to change," Emily replies.  
"Usually," mentions the suspicious wolf woman. "Red flags to report?"  
"Except the fact that she is currently in the middle of our top secret repair?" Ask the amused bat. "No, nothing is whiter than snow-white itself."  
"One moment, are you fighting Elias-Clarke?" Made Andy.  
"Day and night, querida," answers the cat woman. "That's why we have to keep you low."

The wolf woman turns authoritatively towards Emily.  
"It is your responsibility, Badger, I do not have time to deal with something like that."  
"And you would not want me to take care of it, I suppose," said the hawk.

Emily's jaw tightens.  
"Where did I put it?" Does request.  
"Why, your apartment?" Makes the cat woman as if it were obvious. "She's here because of YOUR hero complex, so ..."  
"It seems to be the wisest option," confirms the white-haired woman.

The irritation appears on Emily's face, hard enough to make Andy's shoulders tense, the redhead looks deeply upset, and the brunette is pretty sure it's because of her. Emily makes Andy wait in the subway car as she changes...

The difference between her civilian clothes and the suit turns Andy's head, which does not stop until the two women are out in the streets.

**Enter the redhead appartement...**

It's the most beautiful studio Andy has ever seen, with clean lines and an open and thoughtful structure. One room flows into the next, like a natural path that extends from one floor to another.  
"Wow," blows the young woman. "Who designed this place?"  
"I did it," answers Emily neutral.

_(Oh!)_  
"Now, sit down," said the redhead. "You and I have to talk and establish ground rules."

**Emily directs Andy to a high-end sofa that sinks under the young woman like a cloud...**

After the stressful day she had, it's almost impossible for her not to fall asleep automatically.

_(I went from my dream stage to a super powerful fight, and now I'm in the apartment of a woman I just met who did not really give me the choice, is that right? technically an abduction? Am I kidnapped?)_

**Emily sits in front of Andy...**

Now the same bubble of impenetrable space between them as they have climbed into the secret underground car. Still, Andy can close her eyes and remember Emily's hands, holding her shoulders strong, worrying green eyes at the idea that security guards hurt the brunette. It's almost like Emily is two people at a time.  
"First thing," does the British. "Nobody can know who I am, you do not say my name aloud, especially if you are less than one kilometer Elias-Clarke."  
"But why are you ...?"

Emily raises her hand to silence Andy.  
"Your question comes after the rules, all right!"

Andy nods.  
"Second," continues Emily. "You go back to work tomorrow and act as if nothing has changed."  
"You let me go tomorrow?" Andy makes surprise. "I thought I was ... stuck here."  
"You stay with me because I have to watch you, but the fact that you're away from work after tonight's battle would be suspicious."

_(Part of me is happy to still have my job, but it's so hard to believe.)_  
"You're going to sleep here on this couch," Emily said. "And you do not touch at my desk! Everything must be where I left it."

Andy takes a look at the drawing table on the other side of the room. Maps and reference images are pinned everywhere, pens and pencils lining the bottom.

_(Is she an architect?)_  
"I will not touch anything," promises the young woman.  
"Well," said Emily. "I do not..."

Emily bites her tongue as if she does not finish her sentence. But when her green eyes are detached from those of Andy, she mumure the rest under her breath.  
"I do not like to have people in my space."

Bubbles of guilt warm the inside of the chest of the youngest before it blushes and does not resume.

_(She's the one who brought me here! I could be at home in my own apartment now, what does Emily and the others do that is so important that I have to be watched this way?)_  
"What did Elias-Clarke do to you?" Andy asks.

Emily's eyes light up, faceted by anger.  
"Elias-Clarke is corrupt at the base," she says. "Everyone from the lowest echelon operates or is exploited for decades!"

**Emily gets up suddenly from the couch, passes next to her bed and enters directly into her bathroom... **

When the door closes behind the redhead and the light comes on, Andy assumes the other woman is getting ready to go to bed.

_(I must have really touched a nerves.)_

**Lying on the couch, Andy tries to close her eyes and let exhaustion invade she...**

A loud noise resonates at the edge of her hearing, and when she looks, the pencils on Emily's desk are shaking. One of them is thrown to the ground and the young woman huddles on the couch as seismic tremors continue, spreading dangerously throughout the studio.


	4. Morning with Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea spends time with Emily before returning to Elias-Clarke for her second day at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little reminder that Sunny is the nickname of Anna Wintour
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

**At one point, the tremors must have gone from frightening to soothing...**

Andy must have fallen asleep even realizing it, because when she opens her eyes again, the sun flows through the windows of the loft of Emily. It is still very early, well before the alarm clock that Andy puts on the phone, it is serene and calm.

_(The tremors finally stopped, I wonder what caused them?)_

**Andy sits down and stretches, before realizing that Emily is already awake and dressed...**

The redhead is sitting on the edge of her bed, her legs crossed under her and looking out the window at the distance.

_(Does she do meditation?)_

Andy quietly looks at the other woman, Emily's hands falling from her lap, surrounding a cup of coffee as she takes a long sip.

_(Oh, I guess she doesn't meditate then.)_  
"Hello," said Andy quietly.  
"Hmm ... hello, how did you sleep?"  
"Uh, pretty good, I imagine, you have a very comfortable sofa."  
"With what it cost me to build, I hope so," replied Emily.

**Getting up from the sofa...**

Andy dares to approach a little closer to the bed and to Emily, wanting to see what the other woman is looking out the window. There is a lush garden of scattered plants and trees, the canopy of which hides all the buildings in the city. If Andy did not know that she is currently in New York, the sight would have allowed her to easily forget it.  
"It's beautiful outside," she breathes in wonder.  
"That's the main reason I got this place in the first place," says Emily. "The design is supposed to facilitate the growth and security of the greenery."

Emily takes another long drink of her coffee, she still hasn't looked at Andy and it's hard for the young woman not to wonder why.

_(Why would you want to protect someone from danger for a moment and repel them the next day? She seemed so concerned for me at Elias-Clarke last night, but now ...)_

Andy needs an opening, but there isn't much when Emily is so elusive. There must be a way to get the redhead to open up a bit.  
"This coffee smells amazing," says Andy.  
"It's one of my rare passion," said Emily. "Many factors go into making the perfect cup, especially when you start from scratch."

_(She certainly seems to be the type who wants to do everything herself, never better served than by herself, I suppose.)_  
"Tinkering with coffee, huh? I always think these things were cool," said Andy, smiling sincerely. "Most of my DIY experiences have been on furniture, setting up bookcases, fixing a desk, that sort of thing."

Emily looks surprised, her green eyes detach from the window to meet Andy's chestnuts.  
"It can be a complicated job," she says. "Assembling and repairing furniture often requires patience, but also meticulousness."  
"Uh ... ye ... yes," Andy stutters her blushing cheeks.

_(Wow, I didn't really expect her to be interested in this.)_  
"So it's your routine every morning?" Andy asks, changing the subject. "Do you make the perfect cup of coffee and sit for a while watching the garden?"  
"Mm, something like that," replies Emily. "I always need a moment of calm after waking up to get things sorted out, so I get up with the dawn and gather all my thoughts."  
"I didn't even hear an alarm sound this morning."  
"After ten years of getting up at the same time, now that I'm twenty-eight, I don't need it anymore," sniffles Emily.

_(She's amazing, say I'm lucky if I don't have to set two alarms to get up on time, but I was right the other time, Emily is older than me, only five years old , even though, she doesn't look like it ...)_

Before letting this thought train stray too far, Andy's eyes sweep the interior of the loft. There are no photos around, no signs of family, friends or a romantic partner.

_(This place seems so lonely, how did she end up working with the three people I saw last night? Four if you count the bat hologram, who are they?)_  
"Are you trying to find something?" Ask Emily.  
"No!" Exclaims Andy embarrassed. "It's just curiosity that takes me, you're a kind of riddle, if no one has ever told you before."  
"The secret identity does not work very well if someone can discover it in a few minutes," replies the redhead.  
"So why did you give me your real name when you have it?"  
"... because Badger is the secret, Emily is just someone who makes a living, like everyone else."  
"And who is fighting Elias-Clarke on the side?" Mention Andy.

Andy suspects that mentioning Elias-Clarke could be the basic ingredient for the recipe for a big disaster, but Emily just frowns before finishing her coffee.  
"You don't know anything about what they are," she said. "You may have thought you were doing it, but it's wrong."  
"So why not explain to me?" Ask Andy. "If this is something so terrible, shouldn't everyone know it?"  
"I thought you could have seen for yourself last night what Elias-Clarke's security does to people who break their rules."  
"Yeah, but I mean, they sort of saw you break in by smashing part of the building and then beating a dozen of their guards," says Andy.  
"Yes, I grant you they had the right to want to attack me, but YOU, what did you do?"  
"I ... well ... I witnessed it, I imagine."

_(And that's enough for them to turn their electric baton against me.)_  
"I didn't even have the opportunity to explain myself," sighs Andy.  
"If you really think that explaining yourself would have made a difference, I think you're more silly than I thought, it's a shame and I don't know what else to tell you," replies Emily.

She posture closes again, her attention returning to the window.  
"Anyway, you shouldn't be getting ready for work," adds the redhead.  
"Oh that's right!"

Andy takes a shower and gets ready in the bathroom before putting on make-up and getting the most out of her clothes. Emily offers her a protein bar for breakfast before going to her writing table and describing something, she comes back with a piece of folded paper which she presents to Andy.  
"An address and a telephone number?" Does Andy without understanding.  
"MY address and phone number," explains Emily. "As soon as you finish work, you come back here, no other stops, do you understand me?"  
"... yes, I understand, should I call you or send text messages?"  
"Text me."

**Andy nods and Emily takes her out of her loft... **

As the brunette walks down the street, a heat bubble rises in her chest.

_(Emily opened up to me, even for a few minutes.)_

Anna sends Andy to get coffee at the first meeting of the day before she can even say hello. 

**And Andy spends the next few hours...**

Listening to department heads talking about who they need to hire and why they need to.

_(They want doctors experienced in the treatment of cancer and scientists specializing in water purification, how bad can it be? What kind of harmful corporate conspiracy makes people healthier?)_

Anna takes Andy out of her thoughts.  
"Andrea, make sure you note that."  
"What? Sorry," made the young woman embarrass.  
"I agree, you just have to write that we have to verify three times the budget of biological research, they embark on all kind of crazy project without having to verify the amount of the cost sometimes."  
"I got it."

As Andy takes notes, it becomes difficult for her to remain attentive to the meeting. She still expects security guards to break in through the door and drag her to the police station, demanding to know what she was doing in the building last night. Except that no one even gives she a suspicious look. And if anyone knows something in the corridor that was demolished yesterday, they don't say anything.

_(Elias-Clarke could not have repaired the corridor so quickly, could it? And without anyone asking questions? Unless there is someone in the company with this kind of superpower.)_

In the shower at Emily's, Andy had noticed a small scratch on her hand, but other than that, she escaped unharmed. Emily is the one who took it all, and didn't even say a word about it during the morning.  
"Andrea," said Anna. "We are finished here, let's go head to head before the next meeting."

**Andy's heart is pounding, but she keeps a smile on her face while following Anna into another room...**

"It's pretty overwhelming, isn't it?" Anna asks. "I know how much you have to take at once."  
"Did I screw up something?" Worries Andy. "I'm sorry, I'll make sure to be more careful next time."

Anna smiles and shakes her head.  
"I don't chastise you Andrea, I was in your place once, it seems to be in the belly of an animal that goes into work every day, right? But you can tame this beast, it's about staying in control."

She understands Andy so much that she is almost embarrassed. If Anna had a clue what she was thinking about at the meeting, Andy can't imagine what the other woman would tell her. Andy nods wanting to look confident.  
"I have it under control," she said. "I promise, but thank you, it's inspiring to work under a woman like you."  
"Are you not nice?" Smiles Anna. "I think being a mentor is a privilege."

Andy takes a closer look at Anna, trying to find an ulterior motive. Is this what evil is supposed to be, well dressed and helping it every turn?

_(I don't understand what Emily sees in Elias-Clarke but I don't see her, and even if they made mistakes, is it worth it to attack them? What about going to the courts or the police?)_  
"Why don't you go to dinner and recharge your batteries?" Suggests Anna. "Come back in half an hour and we'll take care of social media about the stats."  
"It looks great," answers Andy. "Thank you!"

**Andy eats in the tower cafeteria...**

She watching the other employees passing by, no one seems suspicious, nothing is out of the norm. In fact, the only person Andy can think of that could be causing Elias-Clarke trouble right now ... is herself.


	5. Do not walk alone at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her work day Andy returns to Emily's house and she finds herself in trouble, an amazing event ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again action followed by a surprise 😉
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

**As soon as Andy finishes her workday, she texts Emily...**

Her phone had given her at least three different routes to get to the address the redhead had given her that morning, and none of her trips seemed to be good, according to Andy.  
'Okay, so I'm going to the next metro station, right?'-Text Andy after Emily gave she some directions.  
'Exact'-Emily's text back. 'Then you make three street corners by turning once to the right and two to the left, then a short walk after that, I suppose no one at Elias-clarke bothered you today?'

Andy's body tenses up at this text message.

**She turns one of the indicated street corners before finding the will to respond...**

'No ... nobody bothered me, it's like last night never happened.'  
'It's what I expected.'  
'Is it even prudent to text about this?'- Text worries Andy.

A pause in the text follows and Andy holds her breath, her eyes fixed on the screen of her phone before the flashing gray dots of a message being written appear.  
'You're good to be careful, but Bat can still secure our messages.'  
'So, Bat is like a hacker or something like that?'-Text Andy questions.  
'Hmm, something like that,' Text replies Emily. 'He's good at what he does, and that's what matters to us.'

It's surprising to Andy that Emily is answered to her question, and curiosity spreads in the young woman's chest with burning haste.

_(Maybe it's easier for her to speak via messages than in person?)_  
'What are the others good at?'-Text Andy asks.  
'I'm not gonna swing someone's powers without their consent first, Andy.'

_(So they all have powers in addition to Emily!)_  
'I just wanted to say, what are their professional skills'-Text explains Andy. 'Like ... who is the leader?'

_(It was a bit difficult to guess when I was in their repair yesterday, but Emily is so badass, so maybe...)_  
'It's about Wolf,'-Text answers Emily, contradicting Andy's thoughts.

Andy immediately texted another question.  
'And who had the idea of the names and costume of animals?'  
'Cat, we all accepted because it is a rather simple code to remember, some better than a flashy nickname and an overly complex costume.'

**Their text conversation ends when Andy arrives at a block from Emily's loft, but when she turns the corner... **

She freezes in place at the sight of four security guards from Elias-Clarke. The men are waiting on the sidewalk in front of the redhead's loft, they are armed and armored.

_(What is Elias-Clarke doing here? Obviously they didn't follow me since they are there before me, and Emily clearly told me not to mention her name, which I respected, could they find out that she’s Badger anyway?)_

Andy quickly texts a new message to Emily, to warn her and also ask what she should do. Her fingers fly over the keys of his phone's keyboard at full speed.  
'There are Elias-Clarke guards right outside your house, I don't know if I can get in without him noticing me, should I take another route or will I wait for them to leave?'

"Hey you with the phone!" Exclaims one of the guards, identifying Andy.  
"Uh!" Made this nervous.  
"You better stop, are you recording us?"  
"No, of course not," answers Andy.  
"So what are you doing with your phone?"

**Before Andy can even answer, the guards approach her...**

Their hands falling on the handle of their electric baton.

_(Oh my god, they're not serious, it's just to intimidate me, right? I mean, we're in the middle of the street! They're not going ... damn, sure they are would do if they know there will be no consequences.)_  
"Listen, I'm just trying to get home," said the young woman. "Let me just put my phone and I'll turn around."

Andy phone emits a ping announcing the arrival of a new text message. She desperately wants to know if it is about Emily having answered her text, but one of the guards takes out his baton at the noise coming from the young woman.  
"You, you come with us," he said severely. "Don't move a muscle!"

Andy may not know the neighborhood, but she is on an open street, not a kind of labyrinth like the tower of Elias-Clarke the day before. 

**Before one of the guards can make another move, she throws her phone into her bag and rushes off...**

_(Keep running! Don't look back!)_  
"Caught then!" Shouts the first guards.  
"But what about ...?" Try his colleague.  
"Do not worry about that!" Cut another of the guys. "It's supposed to be a clean operation."

Andy's lungs start to burn, but she continues to run on the street as fast as she can and just in the moment where she thinks she finally managed to get some distance between the guards and herself.

**A big white van stops at the end of the street in front of her, blocking it...**

The driver happens to be another Elias-Clarke security guard and Andy stops dead.  
"She's there!" Exclaims one of the men running after she. "Now come with us, get in the van straight away and don't try to make a fuss about it!"

_(Where can Emily be? She could defeat them, but I can't ...)_

One of the men chasing Andy walks threateningly, his baton still out. At this instant, the young woman realizes that these men do not care whether she cooperates or not. An earthquake reverberates in the street, tickling the young woman. The cursed guard, bringing his baton back to Andy's head and she instinctively stretches her hands forward in a defensive gesture, hoping to block him. It was then that an invisible force radiated from Andy's raised hands, pulsating inside her arms. The guard is to be thrown, sent to waltz in the air and this to the nearest wall behind him.

_(What ...? Was it me?)_

Now spread over the asphalt, Elias-Clarke's guard, who was about to hit Andy, groaned in pain and disbelief at the unexpected shock.

_(I just ... propelled it? How is it even possible? It looked like telekinesis!)_

**Andy looks behind her...**

Thinking she sees the person responsible for having saved she with a superpower, but there is only the guard driving the van and seeming just as incredulous.

_(It was obviously not him, so ... was it really me?)_

**When the driver makes eye contact with Andy...**

He leaves the vehicle in anger and furiously approaches the young woman.  
"Get up!" He said to his colleague still on the ground. "We have a job to do."

The guard who had been thrown back on his feet again, his baton in his hand.

_(What do I do now? Well, if it worked once, maybe I can make it work again!)_

Andy swings her hands in front of her again, like when the guard tried to hit her, hoping for the best ... but this time nothing happens. The two guards snicker mockingly and the young woman can see them relaxing as they approach her.  
"Go, have pretty fooled around," made the driver. "You go up without arguing."

There is nowhere to escape when the guard reaches out to grab Andy.  
"No!" If she cries.

It is then that under their feet, the earth begins to shiver again, stronger than the first time. The tremor and the sound of it gradually increases until the driver of the van suddenly disappears into the ground opening under him. 

**At the same time, Emily goes around the corner of the building, with her Badger armor, looking intimidating...**

Andy almost says her name in relief, but she picks up at the last second.

_(The earthquakes before, they must have been from Emily.)_  
"Do not go near her!" Coldly advise Emily to the other remaining guards.

The guard who had been propelled seizes his baton. Emily approaches him, another guard who had joined his colleagues with reinforcement takes advantage of the redhead's concentration to try to attack she.  
"Warning!" Warns Andy.

Emily responds to Andy's warning and turns just in time to kick the guard's ribs. While he is breathless from the blow, the redhead twists his arm to drop the baton on the ground.

_(She is so amazing! There must be something I can do to help her.)_

As if they were following her intentions, tiny pebbles hover levitating around Andy's feet and fly off towards the guard closest to Emily.

_(It was really me! I can move them!)_  
"Hey!" Grunts keep him unhappy. "What is this mess?!"

_(Ok, a little more, I can do it!)_

With Badger's fancy entrance, large chunks of paving stones and rocks are now available to Andy. With a flare of the young woman's thoughts, they fly forward, hitting another guard.  
"Yes!" Exclaims Andy proud of herself.

**But at that moment...**

Andy sees one of the pieces of pavement that she planned accidentally heading in the direction of Emily.  
"No!" Exclaims Andy, frightened of wounding the other woman, even involuntarily.

The pavement is now close to colliding with Badger, until ...


	6. Here I am with superpowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the fight, back to Runway's repair to talk about the powers of Andy then Emily and she returns to the redhead's loft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hesitate to comment

... As if Emily felt the impact arrived, without seeing it, she raised her arms and stopped the piece of pavement accidentally propelled towards her by Andy.  
"Ammunition?" She said to the brunette with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow. "Thank you."

Emily lowers everything with a flowing movement, slamming against the nearest Elias-clarke's security guard, who does not stand up.

_(Now they are just us.)_  
"It was ... terrifying," breathes Andy a little trembling well that she ignores if it is due to the fear of what these guys would have done to her or the energy expended to use what seems to be a superpower until when unknown. "Are you okay, Emi ... uh, Badger?"  
"I'm fine and I'm glad I arrived before they could do anything to you," Emily replies.

Emily takes a moment to catch her breath. Her hands are shaking slightly as she runs them through her flaming red hair.  
"Did you see what I did?" Asked Andy still having a hard time believing herself that she could have a superpower. "I threw a pile of stones without having to touch them!"  
"Hmm yes ... you must have had latent powers which have just appeared in order to protect you, they felt that you were in danger," said Emily pensive, her tone is so certain that it is difficult not to believe.

Andy is still amazed at the explanation.  
"Wait, is it even possible?"  
"It's not as improbable as you seem to think, you felt it in you, right? You have seen what you are capable of."

_(She's right, of course, I did these things, it was real.)_  
"I must say that this new development is changing a lot now," said Emily. "We absolutely have to go and report to the other members of Runway in order to establish some sort of action plan, let's get started right away."

**When Andy and Emily enter the repair of**   
**Runway...**

The redhead changes before telling to everyone what happened and the powers of their new members. And all that Andy can do is listen.

_(It feels like Emily is telling a story to about__ someone else, does all this really__ does happen? When do i wake up of__ this dream?)_  
"It's ... unexpected," said Wolf.  
"I think you mean great!" Exclam Cat.  
"Congratulations, Andy!"

Cat raises her hand for a high-five and Andy delivers carefully ..  
"Thanks I guess," she said. "Sorry, it's just ... a lot, I just started my training period now this? I meet an organization anti Elias-Charke secret, I'm under attack entering my house, and I have a superpower? I feel like I woke up in one of the cartoons I watched when I came back from school when I was little."  
"Oh no! She understood us!" Said Bat's hologram in an amusing tone of voice.

Andy jumps while Bat speaks and this  
Emily sigh and brings back the conversation on the subject.  
"It's understandable that you feel overwhelmed," she said to Andy. "A lot has changed for you very quickly."  
"Luckily for you, to get the best out of it,"  
said Falcon.

Wolf nods in agreement with Falcon during that Cat smiles.  
"With your own powers, you could constitute a valuable part of our operation," says Wolf to Andy,  
"Maybe you were at the right time in the right place after all," said Cat.

Andy looks at the people around her. They each have their own aura of resolution.

_(I wish I could be as confident as they were.)_  
"But what about the security guards of Elias-Clarke waiting for Emily?" Ask Andy.  
"Do they know about it is it that he know who she is? Does the company knows about me?"  
"Badger will good as long as you keep your head down," replies Wolf. "There is no reason to believe that they know your affiliations right now, take responsibility for yourself and stay out of sight."

Andy takes a deep breath and watches around her in the repair.

_(They are trying to reassure me, but that doesn't bother me feel better.)_

Emily then takes a few steps towards Andy and place her hand firmly on her shoulder thing in it looks like a shelter, like if she stood between Andy and a storm.  
"I put you on, I'll help you," said Emily. "With a all we can practice with your powers together has since you can really use them, until then, whatever happens, protect yourself, I owe you a lot."

Andy looks up at Emily, green eyes  
from other women are resolved. Andy run them own and take a deep breath, when  
she opens them, Emily looks at her too  
deeply.  
"Thank you, Emily."

Emily offers to Andy a reassuring smile,  
"Looks like we're at the start of a few  
really interesting thing," says cat.  
"Or something really annoying," retorts  
falcon.  
"Lie down, will you?" Said cat. 

Cat gives a swipe in the hills of Falcon and Bat laughter from the speakers. Wolf clears her throat.  
"Come on," she said. "Next time we lie down doing training, for now, Badger, I suggest that you bring our newcomer back to your loft and rest together."  
"Yes, Wolf," Emily quickly responds, almost on automatism. "Andy, let's go."  
"I follow you."

**Coming home to Emily...**

Andy realizes that the haven't said anything since their repair start.

_(I was lost in my own thoughts.)_

But when she looks at Emily and she searches for her something to say to her, she finds nothing.

**So instead, Andy drops onto the Couch** **... **

She doesn't hear Emily move, but suddenly, she is in front of the youngest and glistens for a drink of water, Andy stands up and takes the glass, grateful  
"You are hungry?" Ask Emily  
"No, thanks," said Andy. 

Emily slagsort with Andy on the other side of the sofa and bend one leg under herself.

_(Emily is always so reserved ... but when she__ is in her own space, she relaxes, a queen__ in her castle.)_  
"You had a long day, Andy."  
"Tell me about it," blow the brunette  
"Yes, I thought I could," said Emily. 

_(Oh?)_  
"I'm sure you have questions and I want to  
you ask them," said Emily. "I want you to  
feel in control of your situation."  
"Is this really the kind of situation on which  
I can even have the control?" Ask Andy.  
"Of course," agrees Emily. "As much as everything that happens in life, anyway."

Andy takes a moment to think and sip  
her glass of water. She has so many questions, but where to start?  
"So ... I'm in my twenties, I thought  
that if they had powers, they would have already developed," says Andy. "How come they are just showing up now?"  
"Superpowers manifest themselves in different moments for different people," explains Emily. "Someone could reach old age without realizing its capabilities."

Andy finds herself really surprised by this.  
"Whoas really?"  
"I imagine as it often happens, the powers are like a muscle you can't realize you could never use it, or you can use it all the time without knowing what it is, now that you feel it we can practice you will take the contract in time."  
"So I can just throw people everywhere when I want."  
"Much more than that, I imagine," smiles Emily. "If it's something you never used  
before, it's hard to guess what you  
might be able to."

Buried in Emily's couch, Andy watches  
the glass of water in her hands. She thought about how she felt, to the powers  
running through her veins when she was wearing big pieces of pavement on Elias-clarke guards. Andy looks at Emily a little lost expressing to she what she felt.  
"Growing up, I always thought that having  
his own powers would be so cool but... I  
stopped thinking that there might be, i  
still hard to believe it's true, ever since  
I ease them, do you think it will be harder  
for me to master them?"  
"No, I don't," Emily replies. "I think that  
it might be easier for you to learn now that if you were a confused teenage girl and in a bad mood, children in particular can cause a lot of damage."

_(I wonder if Emily earle by herself? Open the ground bury people, it looks like a problem, maybe... she tell me if I told her request_ _...)_


	7. How were your powers created?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy asks Emily a question which leads to a discussion and the following day to Elias-Clarke interviews make Andy think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No action in this chapter it is mainly discussion and thoughts of Andy but do not worry, the action will resume in the next chapter
> 
> Comment without hesitation

**Andy turns to take a closer look at Emily...**

"If you don't mind that I ask you ..." She said. "How did you discover your powers?"

Emily does not immediately answer the question. Andy watches the green eyes move from the side where she studies the grain of the wood on the ground.  
"I have my powers for as long as I can remember," finally answers Emily. "When I was young, they were very difficult to control, there were many small tremors when I was upset, it took long before I even realized I was responsible."  
"The powers of the earth as yours seem can do a lot of damage," says Andy. "Have you accidentally broke things often?"  
"No, my abilities weren't as powerful as later, I couldn't be blamed for much more than cracks on the sidewalk, I told you that powers are like muscle, they train, until for me to realize what I could do and start practicing, I was not capable of everything, you have to start at the bottom with the little things and continue your way."

Andy remembers what Emily showed her that she could do in Elias-Clarke and on the street against the security guards  
"You went from small earthquakes to  
destroy entire floors of buildings?" She says impressed. "You are truly amazing, Emily!"

An air of surprise crosses Emily's face, smashing her character kept for a while.  
"It took a long time and a lot training to get this far," she says. "Even then, maintaining control over your abilities is a challenge in itself, if you let these things rust, it's not as easy as riding a bicycle... but you don't have to worry for that, you will have the hand."

_(She looks so confident, even if she doesn't not yet know very well.)_  
"How can you be sure?" Ask Andy.  
"Well, I told you that powers are like a muscle," says Emily. "The hard part is to  
locate and realize it is there, I want you to realize that no matter how different we seem to be in our skills, practice will reduce the distance."

Emily's voice is equal and certain. She seems so confident in everything she says.

_(She really thinks I can do it.)_  
"Thank you, Emily, I feel like I have a better idea of how things work, and honestly it seems a little less scary now."  
"Knowledge is power, as they say," replies Emily. "I've always found it to be true, for better or worse, you can ask me anything you like about superpower, but I think that  
enough for tonight."

**Emily gets up from the sofa and absently pulls her jacket to straighten it...**

She takes a look around the room and inspires. The light from the lamp draws a clear line along its jaw. Andy does not realize she's looking at the other woman until Emily looks at her too.  
"Let's go to sleep a little," said the redhead. "It’s probably going to be a busy day for us tomorrow too, did you need anything else before I go to bed?"  
"No, that ... it's okay!" Exclaims Andy.  
"Okay, so good night, Andy."  
"Good night, Em."

**Emily crosses the room and turns off the light... **

As soon as Andy finds herself in the dark, she turns around in the sofa cushions, her hands on her face.

_(Relax, Andy, this world is full of beautiful people_ _, try not to be distracted by the one who sleeps just nearby, stay professional.)_

Andy takes long, deep breaths and she crosses her hands on her belly.

_(I know Emily a little better thanks to tonight, maybe it doesn't matter if I enjoy a little_ _ those fuzzy feelings.)_

Andy closes her eyes and enjoys the beating of her heart until she falls asleep.

**It is sunny the next day...**

The sun is shining through the large windows of the Elias-Clarke tower. Anna aka Sunny and Andy do job interviews with very powerful people, one after the other each of them has bright eyes and a bushy tail, delighted to be able to work with Elias-Clarke.  
"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Ask Anna.  
"Honestly? I hope to always be with Elias-Clarke!" Responds to the interviewee.

Andy takes detailed notes so as not to  
get lost in thought.

_(Everyone we talk to already has powers, until recently I never thought I had, was I the only person without power questioned the day I was on the other side of this office?)_

Andy watches Anna as she takes on elegant notes in short-hand.

_(Is this something I should tell she?)_

One potential employee after another, Andy tries to stay present and not think too much about the situation in which she finds herself.  
"Tell me about a time when you had a disagreement with a colleague," says Anna.  
"Uh ... let me think," answers one other interviewee.

_(I wonder how things would be different for me if I had powers before I started at Elias-Clarke, will I be on an internship now if they knew I can move things with my mind? what would they make me do something else entirely?)_  
"Give me an example of the practical application of your powers," continues Anna.  
"Well, there was a time when..." replied the interviewee.

_(What is the practical application of my powers? Push people very far? I guess i have to understand this part.)_

One after another...

Andy meets people with all kinds of abilities and one after another they tell how Elias-Clarke taught them what they were Elias-Clarke put everything in works to help these people find their way after their loss.

_(But Emily and the rest of Runway are so__ convinced something sinister is going on here, i don't understand everything i see is good and progressing.)_  
"Andy, do you have any questions for them before the end?" Ask Anna.  
"Oh!" Said Andy surprised.

Andy watches the person interviewed.  
"How do you think your powers will help you in Elias-Clarke's corporate culture?"  
Does request.  
"My powers? I'm not sure," replies the interviewee. "I didn't understand if they are good for many, but if I have to understand that, I trust Elias-Clarke to help me get there."

_(These people believe so much in Elias-Clarke, just like me ... as I still want it.)_  
"You're doing a great job today," said Anna to Andy. "It was a very thoughtful question, let's compare our notes."  
"Okay," agrees Andy.

Andy watches Anna flip through the pages and take a moment to take a sip of coffee. She had a radiant smile all day for the people who came, passionate because says Elias-Clarke.

_(Sunny represents everything I think about Elias-Clarke, she cares about the business and the way she helps people, she cares everyone_ _ who came today, what is Elias-Clarke doing that is so terrible? I need to get Emily and Runway to tell me the truth the next time I see them!)_


	8. Training together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her work day Andy goes to the Runway lair where the training team allows the young woman to better control her new powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenting is always a pleasure

**After work...**

Andy finds, as expected, Emily a little further from the Elias-Clarke building and the two women go to Runway's lair, using the same sneaky station hidden they used before.

_(Here we are again, at the ... miserable hive of... chrome and wickedness... this joke needs work.)_

The whole group is already there, but Andy takes a moment to look around.

_(We are here again, I guess it is not all a dream after all, I hope I am not already too deep in the bottom of these people who are apparently determined to defeat Elias-Clarke.)_  
"Another day, another dollar, huh Andy?" Said the voice Bat holographic.  
"What do you do for work there, anyway?" Ask the hawk.  
"I only know one intern," Andy answers.  
"So coffee and photocopies?" Sneers at the man.  
"I actually did these things, but I mostly assist the person in charge of recruiting, I do interviews, take notes, sort CVs and that sort of thing."  
"For which positions?" Emily is interested.  
"They apply for all kinds of things, all positions seeking to employ in reality," informs Andy.  
"Do they all have a few things in common? Like powers?" Ask Cat as if she already knows the answer.

_(But of course they have powers, they all want to work for Elias -Clarke, after all! Is it as strange as people with powers want to work there?)_  
"They do, they all had powers," confirms Andy. "In fact, now that I found mine... I was thinking about my interview, would things have been different for me if I had already had my powers at that time?"

Emily and Wolf exchange a look and Cat moves to lean against a table.  
"It seems to me to be a head hunt," mentions Wolf.  
"Head hunters?" Is surprised Andy. "The way you said it, I don't think you mean hire."  
"It will look like that from your point of view," said to she Emily. "However, there are more activities than anyone can see on the surface."  
"But a company that does research on  
power shouldn't it recruit people very  
Powerful?" Ask Andy. "Why do you think something more is happening?"

Emily watches Andy and Wolf speaks.  
"Because there is, silly girl, we know they do terrible things, that's all."

_(Again they are talking about terrible things that no one has ever heard of.)_  
"For the moment, we do not know what these people are for, but we will find out," said Falcon.  
"I'm already watching," said Bat's voice.  
"Acceptable," approves Wolf.

_(If Elias-Clarke wanted to hire a group of people for something bad... No, I don't want to believe that it can be true! Elias-clarke is the most successful and progressive society of our time, they wouldn't have gone that far if it was sketchy... right?)_

Something moves in Andy's view as she walks away and she looks up to meet Emily's emeralds eyes.  
"I see you are upset, but I don't think we're going solve this problem today," says the redhead. "Why don't we start training instead?"  
"Finally!" Rejoices Cat by jumping on her feet bouncing with excitement. "I have to recover from the last time, both of us Falcons!"  
"What last time?" Said the man with a mocking smile.  
"I will be here to capture a video of everyone falling and put it on the funniest music I can find," says Bat.  
"If you wish Andy, I can teach you a lesson  
personal on powers and control," suggests Emily. "While we are doing this, everyone can train alone."  
"Ooh, lucky," said Cat.  
"Lucky?" Ask Andy  
"Badger to her powers since longer than all of us," says Wolf. "I doubt that we can express ourselves as she could, I  
strongly recommend taking your offer."

Andy looks at Emily with a little admiration in her chocolate eyes.  
"I want to work with you," she said with one of her megawatt smiles.

Emily nods seriously in response, but her green eyes are more sparkling and that makes Andy think that the other woman is satisfied with her answer.  
"Okay, let's find our own training space," said Emily.  
"Oh, come on, I want to see!" Complains Cat.  
"I mean, I will always save it, for security reasons," says Bat.

_(Security purposes, but yes of course, Bat.)_

**Emily takes Andy to another corner of the lair, where there is a lot of open ground...**

"We're going to start by closing your eyes and taking ten deep breaths, pat begins" explain Emily.  
"Uh, why?" Andy asks without understanding how it can help her new powers.  
"Because your powers are part of your body and you have to be in agreement with them, you want to be focused of course, but not tense, you have to breathe and relax."

Andy closes her eyes and begins to count each breath, trying to remember how this burst of energy felt against Elias-Clarke's guards on Emily's street. When the brunette reaches ten in her head, she opens her eyes and almost steps back a few inches. Emily is now much closer than she is was a moment earlier, she's watching Andy carefully.

**At that point...**

Andy realizes that Emily also has a hand on her back, stabilizing her.  
"Why did you come to my side?" Ask Andy.  
"I had to make sure you weren't cheating," answer the redhead. "But you did what I asked, so let's go to step two."

The ground rumbles under the ground and the earth melts under the Emily’s boots, it’s like she’s now soldered where she’s standing.  
"You're going to try to push me," she said to Andy.  
"Push you? How about one of the chairs here or something?"  
"Because I can use my powers to catch up with you if you make me fly in the air, the chair would hit one of Bat's screens, and he would have a fit, trust me you don't want that to happen."

It makes sense of course, but it's still intimidating for Andy to have to think about throwing someone like Emily up in the air. The redhead raises both hands and encourages Andy to do the same, holding their palms a few inches apart.  
"You are not allowed to touch me," informs Emily. "It should only be your powers, understood?"  
"Yes, but how do I get started?" Request  
Andy.  
"You know the stories you sometimes hear at about mothers lifting cars off their  
children? It's a moment of pure concentration and adrenaline that allow them to push the limits, this is where your power sleeps, you don't have the same limit as a person without power, your limits are higher, remember what it was when these guards came to you how your body felt."

Andy's first pushes are just moving her hands, she keeps brushing against Emily's before stepping back, blushing with laughter.  
"Do not put yourself in the skin, you have this," encourage Emily.

It was an explosion of force from her palms first time her powers were manifest, an invisible, barely contained glow and Andy felt it in every inch of her, she felt it...! The sound of the panes cracking the spell of the moment, Emily rises like a wall she cannot see, her boots slippery a few centimeters.  
"Oh!" Breath Andy amazed.

An impulse crosses the arms of Andy and Emily stumbles. In the same breath, the power swells, then suddenly evaporates.  
"Are you OK?" Ask Andy.

Emily laughed softly, rolling her shoulders back.  
"You made me move about six inches, Andy," she said. "I'm fine, what matters is that you were able to harness your power again."

There is a tingling in Andy's arms and an echo of response echoes in her neck it's like we had blown up a cork, but she can't understand what's going on.  
"Except that it's gone again, I just feel..." begins Andy. "As if there was energy everywhere, but it is not quite mine."  
"Here."

Emily puts her gloved hand on one of Andy's, their fingers lacing together, Andy's heart beating down her throat.  
"Do you feel it?" Ask Emily.  
"Of course I feel ...!"  
"Not my fingers, the power that emanates from me."

Once Emily says it, Andy records a slight  
impulse through the center of her palm which radiates from that of the redhead.  
"Try to bring this energy to mine, focus," advice Emily.

For a second, Andy clawed in the great outdoors, strange to think of her mind that has hands but that's exactly what it sounds like, try to mix this wandering power in a central point. Next, Andy rubs something quivering around her hand against Emily's, but for a split second, a force merges, caught like a stone between their palms.  
"Keep it, and keep breathing," encourages Emily.

The energy wants to slide every second. Andy clings to Emily like an anchor, keeping the power centered until it eventually disappears.  
"Damn it!" Angry Andy.  
"Andy, it usually takes months to do what you just did," said Emily, mocking the explosion of discontent of the brunette. "You should be proud of you."

Emily's hand releases Andy's and her  
the youngest is already missing a firm presence.  
"We will continue to practice," said Emily. "Leave me first get you a bottle of water."

It is only when Emily makes the suggestion that Andy realizes how dry her throat is. Part of her feels like she has run a marathon, while barely taking a step... and it is obviously not finished...


	9. My treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Runway training Emily takes Andy to the restaurant and on the way back the two women are in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little action towards the end of the chapter
> 
> As always you can comment

**When Wolf ends up deciding that training is over for the day...**

Andy hurts in places she didn't even know she had to start with.

_(If what Emily said is true and the powers are like a muscle ... that may be why I feel bad after this practice, but I know I have come a long way.)_

The rest of Runway are packing up and prepare to go home for the day. All Andy can do is stay still, eyes closed, fingers resting on her temples until Emily approaches her.  
"You did well today," she said to Andy. "Would you like go out to eat before we go home? My treat."

_(Emily wants to take me out?)_  
"A celebration supper?" Ask Andy.  
"Sure," Emily replies, shrugging. "Also, I didn't shop for groceries, I didn't really expect to have a longtime guest, so there's not much to cook at home, let's go eat something on the way, I know a good place."

_(Emily is watching me, but I think this is the first once she treats me like a guest, it's going to be nice to relax with her.)_  
"This sounds good," smiles Andy.  
"Okay let's go," said Emily, beckoning the brunette to follow her.

Everyone says goodbye while the group  
of Runway separates. Bat hi goodbye by  
singing something that sounds falsely in  
the tunnels behind the rest of the team.

**Andy recognizes the restaurant that Emily takes them to as a popular brunch spot...**

It's open late, the lights are on and it's nice inside. The delicious smells remind the youngest that it has been a while since she has eaten. Andy therefore orders the largest and topped with waffles from the menu.

_(When you can have breakfast for supper, take it without hesitation!)_

Emily orders an egg white sandwich with lettuce and tomato on gluten-free bread and a coffee she sips with the same pleasure as that of at home that morning.  
"Isn't it a little late to drink coffee?" Andy asks.  
"I'm a freelance, it's never too late to have a coffee," Emily replies.  
"Are you an architect? I didn't realize that the architects were working freelance."  
"Nowadays, many companies prefer to outsource their tasks rather than hiring someone full time, it helps me to remain discreet."

Emily's arm comes out behind Andy and moves it in front of her.  
"We're followed," whispers Emily.

**There's a moment of silence on the street...**

Where Emily and Andy are waiting, the redhead holding the other woman by  
arms. Andy looks up to see an air of focus on Emily's face as the emerald eyes gaze into the dark of the night.

_(She's not looking for someone, is she listening?)_

Andy sees them for a moment after hearing them, Elias-Clarke's security guards come out of the corner to block Emily and her from all sides.  
"Miss Charleton, we were looking for you," said one of them.

_(Elias-Clarke has been after Emily all this time?)_

Emily doesn't respond, but her expression tells Andy that the redhead is ready to fight, the earth rumbles around the two women, as if they were standing on the belly of a roaring beast Emily leaves go to Andy's arms and move away from the young woman. The architect's hands clench in trembling fists.  
"Andy, stay behind," she said protective.

If the guards are intimidated by Emily, they won't show it no, they take out their electric batons.  
"Elias-Clarke sends their greetings," said one of them mocker.

**Everyone goes into action at the same time...**

The guard in front of the women runs, towards them. From a Emily's foot kicked on the floor, a bit of sevey stone from the ground and hits the guard at level shins giving him a facial plant. The guard behind the two women tries to catch Andy but  
it deflates from the hands of man.  
"Hey!" She said unhappy.  
"Come with me and you won't be hurt," said the keep.  
"No!" Replies Andy.

Emily appears next to Andy and grabs her wrist of the guard by the hand holding his baton. Man steps back and Andy can see Emily's arms shaking under stress. Behind the redhead, the first guard picks up his baton from the ground.

_(There must be something I can do ... I don't want Emily to fight on her own!)_

Andy looks carefully at the baton in the guard's hand and an idea comes to her mind. She pushes and pulls the weapon with her power, until the guard cannot follow. The force of Andy's next push propels the man to the ground, far from  
the action. Emily reappears alongside the other woman, the guard she was fighting against now without knowledge on the ground. When Emily charges the other guard, this one is taken by surprise. She forces him to go over the concrete block she lifted before and bends over to pick up the man's baton. Emily watches the gun light for a moment before pressing it against its owner. The ground around the fighters shivers with the guard until Emily drops the baton on the sidewalk and keep the guard still.

_(Yes, we did! And I helped!)_

**When Andy looks at Emily...**

The redhead is out of breath. Emily wipes the sweat from her forehead with the back of an elegant, trembling hand.  
"Are you okay?" Worries Andy.  
"I'm fine," Emily responds softly, her voice still firm when she turns to the youngest. "You shouldn't let them see your powers, don't let anyone see them in public, it could give what you can do and reveal who you are to Elias-Clarke."

Emily speak to Andy between several breaths.  
"Okay ... sorry," said Andy.  
"We've worked on a way to keep your identity a secret," said Emily. "We will return to hangout another day and I'll show you what I mean at that time, now let's get out of here before they regain consciousness."

**Andy obediently follows Emily as the redhead heads for her home...**

Clenching her fists with her hands, her muscles contracting at her wrists and elbows. The earth trembling with it.

_(These guards were certainly after Emily and they were there for Elias-Clarke, what did they want her? What's really going on?)_


	10. You must remain anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gives Andy a gift and an invitation before Andy returns to do her work for Elias-Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No action in this chapter, it is especially the conscience of Andy which works it
> 
> Give comments

**Early the next morning, Emily and Andy return to Runway's lair...**

_(She said she had something that would help to keep my identity a secret, I wonder what is it?)_  
"Wait here," said Emily to Andy, going a little further into the lair and leaving the brunette alone in the empty lair for a minute.

_(It's quite mysterious here without the others speaking and messing around, I feel like I'm somewhere I don't shouldn't be, don't pay attention to me, I'm just hanging out in the secret hideout of an anti-Elias-Clarke organization before I go to work at Elias-Clarke, my life has gone by very quickly.)_

**When Emily comes back to Andy...**

She has something in her hands, she reveals it to show it to the brunette stretching her out between her arms.  
"Here," she said to Andy.

The design is familiar, something that Andy has seen everyone in this place.  
"My own super naughty outfit?" She wonders, reaching out to touch her.

Emily grins at the word 'super naughty'.  
"It's a costume to hide your identity," she replies. "As long as you spend time with us, it is important to remain discreet and above all anonymous, Elias-Clarke cannot know with whom you spend time, I also suggest that you do not use your powers in public without having first put on this costume."

The costume is black, but the accents are a shade of pink salmon.  
"You did it so quickly," said Andy.  
"It is important that our organization is protected, but you're particularly vulnerable," said Emily. "We tell you a lot of our secrets, the costume is a logical precaution if you work with us."

Andy looks at the costume, struggling with a sense of obligation to say something else.

_(I should probably thank her, but ... do I really want to work with them? No one asked me what I want.)_  
"Why not try it? We'll see if we need to adjust it," suggests Emily.  
"Ah ... okay," nods Andy always a little  
uncertain.

_(I guess putting it on won't hurt anyone after all.)_

For the love of modesty, Andy finds a corner to hide it where she can undress and slip into the costume without being seen.

**When Andy comes back to Emily...**

She can see the the other woman's emerald eyes light up.  
"What do you think?" Asks Emily.  
"It fits me like a glove," Andy smiles. "I do not think not that we will have to take it for an adjustment, no one took my measurements at all, how did you know my size?"

Emily sighs, looking once again exasperated by Andy's questions.  
"Wolf is good with her eyes," she said. "I think it looks good."

Emily looks at Andy and she feels the look of the redhead like a cold on her back. The cold is melted by the blush that covers Andy's cheeks when she sees the little smile on Emily's face.  
"The color looks good on you," says the redhead.  
"Thank you," said Andy shyly.

Andy looks at herself once more and she can't help but smile.

_(This costume is really cool, I don't know what point I want to be involved, but it feels good to to be part of something, I guess at least while Elias-Clarke is trying to beat me, the bad guys are trying to protect me.)_  
"One more thing, can I see your phone?" Ask Emily.  
"Of course," accepts Andy.

**Andy has to go back to where she left her clothes to take her phone out of her pocket for Emily...**

The brunette unlocks the cellphone and hands it over to the other woman. Emily types in a few things while concentrating before returning the phone. Now on the phone screen is an invitation to a group on ChatSphere.  
"Runway?" Ask Andy. "Is it safe?"  
"Extremely," replies Emily.

Andy accepts the invitation out of habit of muscle memory without considering what it means.

_(I continue to engage more and more with these people, I hope this is not a mistake.)_

**A few hours later...**

Back in her regular clothes at Elias-Clarke, Andy conducts interviews herself. She tries to put her worries aside, but it's easier said than done. Elias-Clarke security guards travel the building for security reasons and every time Andy sees them, her heart takes she by the throat.

_(After how many times Emily and I have attacked me, it's hard to relax when you see them.)_  
"I will be there, if you have questions, you can signal me to come," said Anna to Andy. "You have this!"

Anna hands Andy a resume and a question sheet that the young woman can  
ask if it is stuck. The morning of Anna Wintour, aka Sunny, takes place making phone calls and organizing her notes at a few tables from Andy.

_(Elias-Clarke has a real ideology 'learn to_  
_do '... maybe i could learn more about what they're really up to and taking advantage of that.)_  
"Where will you see yourself in five years?" Ask Andy to a candidate.  
"Uh ... to be honest, I hope to stay with Elias-Clarke as long as I can," replies the interviewee. "Getting this interview is a dream come true for me!"

_(Everyone believes so much in Elias-Clarke it is inspiring yes, but ... this conviction could facilitate the manipulation of these people, if they would do anything to work here, where would they draw the line? Like the guards, we hurt them to protect us, but who knows what Elias-Clarke said to them? I'm sure they trusted Elias-Clarke and believed what they were doing was well__.)_  
"Tell me once when you were in disagreement with a colleague," said Andy.  
"There was once ..." Begins the candidate.

Andy does her best to listen and take notes, but it's hard not to be distracted by her own thoughts.  
"... in retrospect, I could have done better, but I learned from it," finished the candidate.

_(If I asked them what he would do for Elias-Clarke, I could formulate it so that he didn't really know what I was asking them.)_  
"One day you come to work and you hear your manager on the phone," begins Andy. "You hear say they are doing something for the company that contradicts your own ethics, what are you doing?"  
"I will probably talk to them later to get a clarification," replies the candidate. "If it seems still shady I would report it to his superior hierarchical, Elias-Clarke wants the best for people, social and special, I know it, I'm sure everything would be fine in the end."

This candidate smiles at Andy and she thinks he is sincere.

_(Hook, line and lead, the perfect thrall for the company, I was the same, it's still hard to believe ...)_  
"Thank you for coming!" Andy smiles. "We will be in contact."  
"It was great to meet you," said the candidate, nodding.

Andy gathers her notes when the candidate leaves, strong thinking.

_(I have a lot of power as the first person to see the candidates, I wonder if I could do something to keep them away Elias-Clarke? I should be careful, but maybe I can think of something ...)_

Andy looks at Anna, who looks into the eyes of the young woman even if she is on the phone, Anna smiles and raises her thumb in approval. Andy is doing her best to make Anna smile as a pair of Elias-Clarke security guards pass behind the other woman.

_(I'm starting to wonder if I wouldn't be just_ _ attacked tonight too.)_

**Andy checks the time on her cell and remembers the previous night ...**

_(Emily was in civilian clothes and everything, Elias-Clarke was not after Badger, they were after Emily, who is she? What do they know about her? Why are they attacking she?)_

Andy looks at Elias-Clarke's header at the top of her notes page.

_(It's not like I can just watch in the system, someone would notice, I'm going to have to ask she myself, I deserve to know this after all, isn't it ...?)_


	11. You can not understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After work Andy returns to Emily and succeeds in angering the other woman which brings her to make a decision about Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily is careful with her food but not extreme and she can cook

There are no Elias-Clarke guards on the lookout this time when Andy returns to Emily's.

**When she enters the other woman's loft...**

She is struck by a myriad different smells, each one delicious. Emily has a pan on the stove and something in the oven, and she's just finished doing the dishes. She turns to Andy when she enters through the front door.  
"We welcome the return," said Emily with a sly smile.  
"Thank you," smiles Andy. "What are you doing?"  
"Gluten-free vegetarian pizza and vanilla extract for later."

Andy kneels and looks in the oven. She can say looking at the pizza that this one is completely homemade.  
"I just put it in the oven, so it's going to last a few minutes," says Emily.

_(Emily is amazing!)_

Andy gets up and turns to Emily as the  
redhead wipes the counter and hung the towel.  
"Emily, I have a question," said Andy carefully.

Emily looks Andy uncertain of that the young woman wants to ask she as a question.  
"What is it now?" Sigh Emily resigned.  
"Why is Elias-Clarke after you? Last night when we were attacked, they called you by name, they're not after Badger no ... They want Emily Charleton," said Andy.

The building around Andy shivers and the lights suddenly go out, but she continues to speak.  
"Do you have a relationship with Elias-Clarke?"

**Emily turns sharply and walks over to Andy like a tiger stalking his prey...**

Emily's action is so aggressive that Andy steps back without thinking until she is leaning against the kitchen wall. The ground is shaking so hard that the glasses in the dish basket collide and the lights have still not turned on. Emily puts her hand against the wall behind Andy next to the young woman's head and she barks.  
"Emily!" Exclaims Andy a little frightened.

Andy's heart is somewhere in her throat, inches from Emily's outstretched forearm. The whole loft cracks under the pressure of the fist redhead as she leans on it, closer to Andy.

_(Oh my god, what's going on?)_

**From their position...**

Andy expects Emily to growl against her to silence her, yell at her with anger or something like that. But everything Emily says behind her clenched teeth is hard to hear.  
"... could NEVER understand," said the woman angry.  
"What?" Andy asks confused.

Emily's eyes go from Andy to her own hand buried in the wall next to the young woman. The brunette backs away from the sudden movement of the redhead.  
"Shit, stop, stop it," growls Emily.

It takes a while for Andy to notice that Emily does not speak to her but rather addresses herself and that the room stops shaking, because now the architect is trembling, very hard. She is so close to Andy that it is difficult for the young woman to analyze the sore expression. Even in the middle of a fight against the guards of Elias-Clarke Andy never saw Emily's jaw clench so violently, her breathing is so wild ...  
"Emily, what's going on?" Andy asks quietly. "Em?"

Emily's emerald green eyes close loudly, her forehead narrowing as if Andy saying her name was a punch in the face.  
"It's ridiculous," grumbles Emily. "I am..."  
"Look at me, huh," said Andy.  
  
Emily's arm lowers, trembling as if she  
absorbed the miniquake further from her whole body in just her fist, apart from that, she doesn't move. The loft settles in with a disturbing squeak like thick ice over deep water, then it becomes silent.  
"I'm sorry," sigh Emily taking a step in back.

Emily releases her tight fingers one after the other, before opening her eyes. The smell of baked food, drywall dust, balsa and coffee smell good when Andy takes a deep breath.  
"Sensational," Andy whispers.  
"I shouldn't have attacked you like that, it's unacceptable," said Emily.

Emily forces her face to match her tone  
neutral, but the area around her eyes remains painfully pinched. Debris falls from its joins.  
"Are you injured? Are you bleeding?" Worries Andy. "I have bandages in my bag."  
"No, don't worry about me," Emily answers. "Or for my tender sensitivities, are you ok?"  
"Better than your wall, it's hella bumpy...!"

Emily moaned, rolling her eyes.  
"Oh my god, please don't worry about my  
walls either," she said, exasperated.

Emily rubs her face as if she were asleep after hours of nightmares, wiping the sweat from her red hair. Andy waits to see if the other woman will continue, but she doesn't.  
"... what do you usually do when this happens?" Ask Andy.  
"It doesn't happen," Emily replies with an annoyed look at the young woman.

_(Oh...?)_  
"I'm sorry," said Andy sheepishly.  
"No, you are not," Emily replies.  
"Hey! Who do you think i am I didn't want to push a sore point! It was an accident ok, I ..."  
"I meant that you have no reason to be sorry, in fact, you would be more comfortable if you came home."

Andy looks at Emily incredulous.  
"But you made pizza!" Exclaims Andy.  
"I will order you a pizza on the way," reply  
Emily. "It will be there before you go home, great as you wish."

Andy crosses her arms, pouting and stamping her feet like a small child who would have been deprived of dessert.  
"It's not about pizza!" She says. "It is about good agreements that we are going to have."  
"You shouldn't have to deal with this ... don't upset not your life more than it has already been, you can manage more than you think, Andy, I already saw you on  
prove multiple times, you don't need a babysitter."  
"Uh," laments Andy her face burning with embarrassment.

_(I can't believe I have to ask she that.)_  
"... but you need me to show you the way  
when you get home," said Emily, seeming to read Andy's thoughts.

Andy's gaze is small and sad.  
"Please and thank you," she said softly, lowering her head, her shoulders falling from defeat.  
"... Let's go," agrees Emily.

**A little bit after...**

_(Of course, every subway train is delayed for about ten full minutes.)_

Emily hasn't said a word since she groaned 'let's go' in her loft.  
"Woof, this trip, am I right?" Said Andy trying to get the other woman to talk.

Emily growls. Whatever Andy can think of,  
are those damn gray dots flashing as if they were physically blocked in ChatSphere, they are both full of words, but nothing comes out. Or maybe it's just cracking to speak like always.

_(I could send a text to mom! ... Except that_  
_I kind of don't mean, weird, I never hesitated to talk to mom before today.)_  
"Chilly out," said Andy.

Emily takes the rhythm as if it were a suggestion, on how to warm up ... or get rid of Andy faster ... and the brunette stops trying to make conversation in CPR.  
Andy just furiously rearranges her calendar of events, until Emily's fingers brush against the inside of her elbow Andy realizes that she was about to collide with the door of her own apartment.  
"Do you have your keys?" Ask Emily.

_(It is the first time that she has spoken in all time it took to get here.)_  
"Of course I have my keys, then!" Answers Andy still a little hurt by Emily's attitude. "I  
will let it be known that it is my job to be prepared for usual things."

_(Are they in the bottom of my pocket? Oh no, are they ... phew, the bottom of my bag.)_

Andy heads for the interior of her apartment ... without looking back for Emily!


	12. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is back at her apartment which she shares with a childhood friend who now has a lot of questions for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character appears

**Andy opens the door of her apartment...**

She is attacked by the strong smell of incense and crisps.  
"Andy!" Exclaims a slightly corpulent man with short brown hair, brown eyes and dressed in a chic light gray suit.  
"Room-mate!" Andy smiles with her mega smile watt.

_(Doug! I almost forgot that my best childhood friend and roommate present would even be here!)_  
"... roommate!" Growls Doug incredulous. "Where were you? I know that my sense of time is fluid, but damn it, I was worried girl!"  
"I just ... adapted to my new job," answers Andy sorry. "This job is just ..."

Andy makes an accompanying explosion sound in spreading her hands. Doug seems to take that very serious since he can see for himself that his friend didn't get seriously injured or anything like that.  
The man's eyes then drift over Andy's shoulder, towards Emily standing behind the young woman.  
"Who is it?" Doug asks, raising an intrigued eyebrow.

**Emily is completely motionless behind Andy...**

As if the brunette had brought into her apartment the cardboard silhouette of a superhero, as found in comic book stores.

_(Heck, how could I forget she's with me?)_  
"Oh shit," said Andy with wide eyes. "What  
rude on my part! Emily this is Douglas my best childhood friend, Douglas, this is Emily Charlton, my ..."

_(Oh my god, my god, why did I say 'My', now__ no matter what i say it's going to be great weird.)_  
"I don't mean my ..." said embarrassed Andy, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment. "Well, maybe 'our' ... or not, of course not, it does not belong to anyone, it is ...!"  
"I just left," Emily cut in, rolling her eyes to Andy's babbling. "Don't get up on my behalf."  
"Cool ok," smiled Doug amused. "To have a good evening."  
"Well, you're in good hands now," said the redhead to Andy. "So I'm going to show myself."

_(God, I can't let her go like this.)_  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a coffee?" Suggests Andy, biting her lower lip. "Doug's uncle sent us coffee that I could make! I have a French press and everything ..."

Emily's hand hovers over Andy's forearm, it calms the young woman, even if the redhead backs off before touching her, a half smile goes up under Emily's cheekbones.  
"I believe you," she said softly. "But I have to go."

**And then Emily left...**

So quickly that the ground could just as easily have opened and dropped her outside the building. Andy knows it didn't happen and she's just hanging on to the list of things she could say, to do stay the redhead, to fix ... something.

_(But it's too late ...)_

Dong opens a bag of pretzels, the light from the hinky corridor buzzes and neighborhood dogs bark from the street below.

_(Emily barely speaks; so why do I feel like my busy apartment block is suddenly quieter without her here?)_  
"Hey, close the door of the apartment so that the hottie does not hear you tell me the story of your meeting," sneers Doug.

_(Shit! Of course Doug wants to know how it all happened in my absence.)_

Andy may feel the need to share Doug's momentum. It's weird to stand up when she comes home, but she thinks she's better off on her feet. At least she hopes.

_(Uh, related word? Run, scary, exhilarating, new, learn, hit, sweat!)_  
"Trainings!" Improvise Andy. "Elias-Clarke has this crazy gym! Emily was there amazing muscular boxing on a punching bag, not me obviously, however, I did, uh ... yoga, because my boss wanted to bond! Then our chakras were very open according to her and she was like, admitting her internal struggle and I could not interrupt this calm hardcore! Then she left and by the time I was ready to leave too, it was dark and I got lost in the building, I could not find the exit and Emily who had just left the gymnasium a little after me helped me Soooo a lot."  
"So you were going to sleep again somewhere else," said Doug.  
"Yes! Because it's been an overwhelming couple of days and Emily has a comfortable and useful sofa bed, I can't possibly thank her enough for her help."

Andy sighs softly after saying that.  
"Except that I stupidly violated the label of  
buddies of the evening and that I start asking too personal questions," she said saddened. "And now ... it has become  
weird between the two of us, and I don't know how to fix it."  
"And that's all?" Doug asks.

_(Oh, old friend, you have no idea how much there is still has a lot to say, but I'm living a double life now, so I have to play it cool and keep the Runway and my powers secret.)_  
"What do you mean?" Ask Andy on the defensive.  
"It looks a bit like the good old lesbian, Two-step for me," teases Doug, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"What? No, I didn't even think about it!"  
"Oh darling..."  
"Nah," cut Andy. "Normally when I am  
attracted to someone, I can't help thinking about their eyes, or the color of their hair, or their broad shoulders or so ... Oh my god!"  
"Yeah," Doug agrees.  
"Oh my God!" Repeats Andy flabbergasted.  
"Yes, you already said it."

**Andy comes back to reality with deep inspiration and a pretzel stuffing her mouth wide open in amazement...**

She eats it with bitterness, even if Doug was probably having a little fun of her catatonic state.  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
"Not much," Doug smiles, shrugging a shoulder.  
"Chillest of Doug, I need a fluid plan, what should I do?"  
"Do you think you could make it more complicated than it should be? Say it with me ... I love Emily."

Andy stares at Doug for a moment, her cheeks turning crimson red.  
"I ... love ... Em ... ily ..." She said then almost out of breath. "Woo, oof, I'm in love with Emily Charleton! Ok, now what?"  
"Now, you tell her," advice Doug.  
"Ack!"  
"And I hope you can do it with a conversation in a recognizable language."  
"I have to think about that," sighed Andy, her shoulders sagging.

Doug raises a finger in the air.  
"Too complicated at the moment," he said. "Sleep over there, the night gives advice, as they said."

If Doug hadn't dived into another bag  
two-handed crisps, Andy would hug him  
recognition. But the man accepts her wave of exhausted hand as she walks down the hall between the doors of their two separate bedrooms.

**Andy finds herself a moment later face down on the orange duvet of her double bed...**

Even before the door of her bedroom has completely closed behind her.

_(Emily is so down to earth, so calm, but there is a secret crack in her, going through something painful, she is a person, not a perfect power guru a person with a jaw who could cut glass and soft hands that could burst from concrete.)_  
"I'm never going to fall asleep," sigh Andy them closed eyes.

And yet, Morpheus does its work and brings slowly, but surely, Andy to the land of dreams. Her dreams filled with a certain flaming red hair goddess, with captivating emerald green eyes and a sarcastic magnetic attitude.


	13. Career woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy overhears a discussion at Elias-Clarke then Wolf decides to call a Runway meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character in this chapter
> 
> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

**The day after her return to the apartment, what sharing with her childhood friend, Doug ...**

Andy daydreams about Emily every time her attention wanders to work, otherwise she would think the nights before never happened. That she never crashed against a magnificent architect sarcastic...

_(And on her incredible sofa!)_

As if she had never had her first and second impression with a group of vigilantes in top form. That she was never in such danger that she pushed herself  
beyond limits that she would never have questioned before.  
"But I did it all." Sigh Andy with a light  
smile.

_(Even if I rub my elbows with lemongrass and eucalyptus lotion ... from one of the relaxation stations next to each ocean view, while it emits a binaural theta soundtrack soothing ...)_

Andy gently shakes her head and looks around, her working environment.  
"Despite some random advantages." She said in a whisper. "My gold bill is starting to look more like aluminum foil."

_(I can no longer avoid cinsulting my interview notes with Anna, all sorted alphabetically and by color, despite the blur in which I find myself, good that I am productive on the autopilot.)_

Raised voices pass through the ventilation openings of ethically-sourced bamboo from the giant window frame.  
"I'm removing someone from my list, Christian, and they forgot." Voices Anna Wintour. "Did you get me? Forgot!"

Andy barely stops herself from making sure it's her passing chief, her harsh tone is a total of one hundred and four twenty.

_(Career women have to be tough if they want people to listen to them.)_  
"Just because I threaten your position ...." Replies Christian Thomson, a man with brown hair, blue eyes who, with a beard of some day and wearing designer glasses.  
"Please," laughs Anna. "Do you want to test me, little boy?"

_(Whoa, OSHA violation territory.)_

Andy grabs her satchel to avoid suspicious fluttering of paper and gets closer on tiptoe.

_(These mod arches are like, built to crawl, perfectly tilted to slide me inside, quietly.)_  
"Who's on the shit list, and who's shitting gold here?" Growls Anna clearly dissatisfied. "First questions the answer is: you, second question the answer: me."  
"... it won't happen again." Mention Christian.  
"You are absolutely right, because it was a real clusterf ... Andy!" Pulverizes Anna suppresses to see her intern listening to them. "Are you already finished?"

_(Oh damn, she has a cheeky voice.)_  
"Difficult day, boss?" Ask Andy. "I couldn't help but detect a change in tone on my way of asking questions about ... these. "

Andy passes a handful of papers to Anna, it's a good thing, literally, everything that the young woman keeps is supposed to pass in front of the office of her employer. A shadow passes over Andy as Anna leans over.

The older woman bends down to look into her trainee's chocolate eyes, but the harsh light from all the windows behind her hides her face in the dark.  
"Things are done, or they don't." Mention Anna. "People are here, or they are not, this is my call and I take it seriously."

Andy nervously swallows it hard. Anna gestures for Andy's red pen, then she scribbles notes on the young woman's impressions and snaps her very shiny shoes.

_(I mean, hey, I like being the one stalking my afternoon of brainstorming in high-pitched skills one day too, but was it all a bit ... scary? Is there a difference between the assertiveness when serious things are at stake and moving from one man to another, or being kicked out with military grade cattle stings.)_  
"I think that's exactly the goal." Andy whispers.

_(And the only ones who talk about it are supposed to be the bad guys ...)_

**At the end of Andy's work day ...**

The young woman is so much in her head that her own notification of ChatSphere startles her by bringing a hand to her chest.

**Text of wolf:** ASAP meeting, intel to come.

_(Okay, I can do it! I want to know more and I can't keep twiddling my thumbs at Elias Clarke, I'm not good at pretending to work hard!)_

**Text by Andy:** I'm there!  
**Text from Cat:** Aww, Andy Wolf usually assumes that we are placing her order; p

_(Uh ... is she serious? Did I just humiliate myself?)_

**Text by Wolf:** Actually, the explicit confirmation response is refreshing.

In response to this, other Runway members send spam to Chatsphere with each call sign which they can think of, and then others. Besides Emily, of course.

_(Maybe I can stop this before it gets too uncontrollable.)_

**Text from Andy:** Well, I'm definitely on my way!

_(Wait ... Oh, no!)_

Andy's feet take her to a residential area and she doesn't really want to knock on doors as if she were selling treats. Gritting her teeth, she opens the private Chatsphere ... but Emily beats her speed.

**Text from Emily:** You have to ask ....  
**Text from Andy:** Yes, I don't know how to get there.  
**Emily's text:** Stay where you are ... I'll find you.

Andy must try to save her dignity before Emily arrives two meters from the blushing young woman, who doesn't even notice her, busy looking at her phone.

**Text from Andy:** Sorry, it's a little awkward.  
"Just a little bit." Sigh Emily when she arrives near Andy.  
"Ah!" Jumps Andy surprised.

_(After spending all my time haunting her all keeping my head down at the office ...)_

Standing next to the redhead is now  
hard to handle for Andy. But Emily cuts her elbow as she begins to walk. After she lets Andy go, her arm tingles to her wrist.

_(Everything came close to her holding me inadvertently, my hand, scratch it together, Andy, stop thinking about her thin knuckles, ...! It gets worse because I don't speak, except that I have to apologize before I start talking, right? Oh my god, how do I start?)_

Andy spends the rest of the trip juggling in her head between vaguely framed excuses and daydreaming on Emily's slender thumbs ...


	14. Identity and target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the reunion that Wolf sets up Andy discovers the true identities of the other members of the Runway and embarks on their new mission against Elias-Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda is still extremely well known but not because of fashion   
Serena is also famous in her own way

**Once at Runway repair, for the meeting**   
**summoned by Wolf ...**

_(Time for apologies to Emily is up.)_

Trying to get rid of that thought, Andy  
sigh heavily.  
"Sounds serious!" Cat comments worried about their new recruit.  
"Oh uh, hel ..." Andy begins, before stopping in surprise.

The other three members of Runway are all standing in front of her, they are unmasked, and for a minute, Andy sees their costumes superimposed on them, like a kind of double vision.  
"People! You are all people!" Breath Andy.  
"Some of us, anyway." Emily mentions.  
"So 'ASAP' was just a suggestion, or ...?" Interoge Hawk.

Andy then finds herself with a rush of flash technology magazine cover.  
"Miranda Priestly!" She sprays. "What are you doing here? Uh you."

Miranda Priestly, aka Wolf, raises her eyebrow, pursing her lips.  
"Sometimes I ask myself the same question." She replies.  
"Please, drop the vowel." Sigh Cat looking at Andy.  
"Oh my god, you are Serena Kim!" Exclaims the brunette staring at Cat.

Emily raises her thumb to point the only guy in team, but Andy barely notices.  
"And he's Nigel Kippling." Inform the redhead. "Please don't commit."

_(I have more difficulty seeing famous people without masks than when everyone was dressed as supervillains.)_  
"I hate jokes." Miranda growls annoyed. "Could we get down to business."  
"You are Miranda Priestly, the inventor of Chatsphere!" Andy is still surprised with wide eyes.  
"Ok, kids!" Bat's voice echoes. "Follow the brilliant data ..."

Bat's holographic avatar flicks its wings forward, throwing a wobbly backrest and moving backward, beckoning the others to come and see.

_(After all that, it's nice to see a familiar face, sort of.)_

Everyone comes together in a practiced flow, as if they were in a formation the first time around and have been sticking to it ever since.

_(Uh ok, where do I ...?)_

Andy creeps up beside Emily with a minimum of self-doubt.  
"And now ?" She asks.  
"Good if you watch this monitor here ..." Bat starts.  
"What's the target?" Serena interrupts impatiently.  
"Or who?" Adds Nigel.  
"I was getting there." Sigh Bat seeming used to this kind of interruption.  
"We are looking for a recruiting agent with access to all potential hires." Miranda informs.  
"It means we need them alive and not damaged." How Emily turning to the man in the group.

Nigel frowns, glaring at the redhead.  
"Able to speak, you mean." Against man.  
"It's the same thing!" Emily replies, rolling her eyes.  
"I have heard stories of candidates looking for people from the age of thirteen.” Miranda mentions ending the argument of the other two.  
"I wouldn't let them pass." Emily affirms with trust.  
"Do you have any personal ideas?" Serena asks. "Daily movements, habits?"  
"I guess you're talking about me." Bat responds. "I have working hard for hours of ghastly bone-less streak, the target is Anna Wintour aka Sunny ... "

Bat continues, but Andy's mental toll screams at the last words of the hologram.  
"Oh no!" She exclaims horrified.

Bat hangs out. Everyone is looking at Andy. Same Nigel seems interested this time.  
"Andy?" Emily worries her gentle cough.  
"She's my boss!" Quickly let go of the brunette.  
"Seriously?" Sneers Serena. "We don't go home never like that! "  
"It's always better to know them personally." Nigel comments.  
"It is extraordinary luck." Miranda smiled coldly. "It might work better than I thought ..."

**A few minutes later...**

Dumbly, Andy answers their questions about Anna's daily routine, going into fashion regurgitation of facts by a student before she could stop. Thanks to her, the plan quickly materialized.

_(I am used to supporting other women in company, grouping them together, going after Sunny like that rubs me the wrong way.)_  
"I don't know ..." Andy sighs.  
"What do you mean, don't you know?" Emily asks.  
"It's not fair to target a woman who is trying to get out of this." Explains the youngest. "Without any proof that she's grossly at fault, she could be in the dark, like me."  
"You see situations as similar, Andy  
but trust me, they aren't." The redhead sniffs. "Not everyone is as willing to do good, or to see it as you are."

Miranda nods in agreement with that.  
“We have to seize the opportunity,” She concludes. "Your boss is indoctrinating the innocent, right now, and once you're in ... "  
"You never go out." End Serena in earnest.  
"Well, Em?" Nigel asks.  
"Bat: plan of the tower." Ordered the architect. "You will be with me every step of the way, Andy."

**Sometime later...**

Basically, it looks like Serena and Nigel have the unlisted hallways that Emily marks on the diagram. This one, accompanied by Andy, will follow with Miranda in the back. Andy assumes Bat will activate remote sprinklers if they need them, or something like that.

_(If nothing else, I'll stay and listen, make sure Sunny is not hurt for no reason ... or find out for sure she is not level.)_

**When Andy comes out of her thoughts ...**

The others have dispersed. Fortunately, Emily didn't let she to manage on her own to get home.

_(Or give up and spend the night under one of these consoles.)_

Emily's mouth line is tight, but she looks Andy in the eye.  
"Good? Do you agree with the plan?" Emily asks.  
"I come." Confirms Andy. "To help ensure that no one who doesn't deserve it gets hurt, that includes you, by the way."

The other woman's little smile is in conflict: suspicious, friendly, melancholy. Andy takes a deep breath.  
"Speaking of which," she said. "I wanted to tell you..."

_(Alright, come on, you planned this, Andy, firts step: confront my feelings.)_

Emily approaches her, attentive and concerned.

_(Oh no, plan, where did you go?)_


	15. Be open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy finally offers her apologies to Emily and Emily opens up a bit in return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter especially of the dialogue consisting in bringing Andy and Emily together

**Repair of Runway shortly after installation**   
**in place of the plan against Anna Wintour ...**

Andy stares at Emily uncertainly as the redhead looks at her concerned, ready to listen to what the young woman wants to say to she.

_(How did I state this in my head before going to bed last night?)_  
"Dear Emily…" Andy starts nervously.

One of the redhead's eyebrows rise to her hair and her eyes widen a little at the other woman's phrasing.

_(In fact, it's probably best to keep it simple.)_  
"I am sorry." Apologies Andy.

_(Oh my god, now both eyebrows are get up.)_  
"I really want you to know that whatever  
happened to you." The young woman continues. "I don't take it lightly, I can see how it left its mark ... and that's enough for me to worry about it without insisting on details to which I have no right."

Andy takes a breath and gently bites her lower lip.  
"The reason I hesitate to sue Anna, it's not that I don't believe you." She adds. "And I know that sounds contradictory, I just ..."  
"Hey." Emily interrupts.

She gently rubs Andy's shoulder, her palm stops before it reaches the brunette's neck, but the skin around her neck, down to her fingers, contracts.  
"Apologies accepted." Emily sigh. "Really, you know I've been in your shoes before, I trusted Elias-Clarke, a company like this must have it all after all, and you see the big picture, the details have already been settled for you and you are dispatched as a precision team, tailored to the specific good of the bigger one, but in reality they consider the details irrelevant, and you are dropped like a bomb in it all. "

Andy runs her hand over Emily's, which is still on the brunette's shoulder, and she squeezes it gently. The redhead looks perfectly stable, but her skin has become  
cold. Emily finally suppresses a laugh and shakes her head, giving Andy a sharp look that makes the youngest crackle right down to her toes.  
"You are good." Emily points out. "But you are not stupid or naive, and you are stubborn."  
"Hey thank you." Andy hesitates unsure of the compliment.

Her voice is a bit muscled because Emily reaches out to her and cupped her jaw, as if she wanted to massage Andy's frown. Andy bites her lip and holds her breath.

_(It's nice.)_  
"Believe it or not, that's one of the things I love about you." Let Emily know. "The worst damage happens when people go easy and stupidly follow orders without asking a question, I just wanna protect you, if I can, keep you from making the same mistakes that I made, I know where you're from, about your boss, and it's admirable, sweet even, but the world will not follow your priorities, as admirable as they are, because they are admirable, people do don't do that."  
"You do it too!" Andy versus.  
"I haven't, always." Emily admits. "I am not  
not even sure how to do it now but look your powers never go away change the way people see you and how you has to navigate the world, your powers are who you are now, and I have to say I'm glad it's your goodness they're related to. "

As if Emily could awaken Andy's empathetic abilities by mentioning them ... The tingling that the young woman had felt her neck explode down her spine and around her ribs, to the arches of her feet.

_(Is it just my epic thirst, or is that rush coming from what Emily is feeling too? How the hell does that work?)_  
"But ... aren't powers related to my emotions?" Ask Andy. "My emotions are not all easy or good Emily, like everyone I have negative moments, and the powers may never go away, but neither will the emotions go away."

The tingling subsides and Emily leans in out of Andy's space, surprise. She fiddles with her necklace, skimming her expression.  
"It's ... I guess so." Accept Emily.  
"So what are you doing about it?" Andy asks.

_(As well as resisting reaching out and moving her hand back to where it was a moment ago.)_  
"With your emotions? Bury them." Emily advice. "Push the bad feelings away, then guard yourself well until the danger is over, the powers are part dangerous and feelings can wait. "

_(Something tells me that's not good advice, but I didn't start this conversation to get something out of it, I started it by considering her feelings, yet I feel like I should take both into account, otherwise I'll end up with one or the other ... but I'm so past my apologies now.)_  
"Anyway, sorry again for pushing." Apologizes again Andy.

Emily sighs with a teasing volume.  
"Stop that." She says.  
"So all this rising danger; do you mind if I face it with you?" Andy asks.

Emily's smile is sweet and dazzling. She squeezes Andy's shoulders like a comrade.  
"Not at all." She replies.

Andy smiles back at her ready for what's to come.


	16. Boba and Monarque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Andy have a quiet moment before trying to kidnap Anna Wintour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the chapter is a kind of flashback

_ **The time has passed since the discussion between Andy and Emily in the repair of Runway ...** _

_Not a day goes by that Emily doesn't_   
_brings Andy home and she isn't sure if she has stopped feeling like a chore. It is_   
_pleasant though, as well as the pain associated with training. It's a good kind of exhaustion, like the weekend she spent rebuilding her father's old wedding suit so he could wear it again._

**Back to the present time...**

The evening is strangely peaceful considering all the time Andy spends with Emily is directly to be able to participate in a kidnapping with which she is not fully on board.

_(I want the peace to continue, just a moment.)_  
"Hey do you want to relax a bit?" Andy asks Emily as they arrive in front of the brunette's building.

The redhead raises an eyebrow and gives she an uncertain look.  
"We could use some quiet time, you  
do not think?" Andy adds hoping the other woman agrees.

Emily looks at Boba's store under Andy's apartment long enough for the younger one to know that she has finally softened the redhead.  
"Boba is fine." Emily nods. "But it's not my favorite drink."

_(If there's a way to force Emily Charleton to sit still for a while, it's coffee! I'm a genius!)_  
"You're looking at a woman who can take those two good tastes and blend them deliciously."  
"Coffee? And Boba?" Emily questions skeptically.  
"It's more likely than you think!" Asserts the brunette.

_(This is what doesn't make Emily's Fond Frown think, or she doesn't get the reference but which I hope finds me charming.)_  
"Okay." Emily accepts with a shrug. "I put my life in your hands here."  
"Nah, just your taste buds." Amused Andy replica.

Andy jumps behind the self-service counter and stretches her fingers. The  
muscle memory comes from all the drinks she made for herself and she can't resist the theatricality. She turns the cup over and grabs it just in time for the iced coffee she pours, splashing the inside of the cup.  
"Ooh." Emily laughs with a smirk. "Ah, so impressive."  
"Please." Andy sniffs. "Admit it, you are amazed and impressed."

The pudding ball doesn't tip over as easily and almost misses the cup ... Andy pushes it with her telekinetic powers and it falls into the drink without too much damage.  
"I really am." Emily admits.

The corner of Emily's mouth lifts as Andy shows her plenty of her drink.  
"Here is!" Andy proudly gushes.

With a mischievous frown, Emily puts the straw to her lips.

_(They are very pretty lips ...)_

Andy lets something out to hide her gaze.  
"When's the last time a pretty girl brings you coffee?"

Emily's face turns stony, as if she is going to be sick.

_(Why are you doing these things, Andy?)_  
"I want to say." Andy stammered, biting her lower lip. "Not that I'm a pretty girl I mean yes I totally am, like it's not a cry for help for self esteem, but I just mean you don't need to think I'm pretty or to think of us at all, really and ... Enjoy your meal, I mean enjoy the drink. "

The sip Emily takes is clearly programmed to avoid speaking, and the discomfort in her face turns to something akin to anger.  
"... Damn, Sachs!" She growls.  
"Sorry" Quickly apologizes Andy. "I know I did it again."

Emily then looks at her with wide eyes.  
"It is delicious." Says the redhead.

_(Oh!)_  
"You made me go, there ..." Andy said.

Emily closes her eyes and just drinks, adorably happy. The silent enjoyment softens her to the point of giving the impression that she is ready to snuggle up like a cat.  
"I'm glad you like it." Said Andy.  
"Of course, you were having a moment of reflection with a random Boba." Tease Emily.

The two women share one of those weird, shady smiles that occur around a straw.

_(Um, guess I went with tarot and toffee for myself, saved by autopilot again!)_  
"So what's the strangest coffee you've ever had?" Andy asks.

Emily licks a piece of pudding that comes out of her lips thinking. Her emerald eyes light up.  
"Oh, there was this cook in Thailand who had this crazy thing he would do before the shift ..." She remembers aloud.

She continues to talk, sipping the drink Andy gave her between sentences. The youngest was never happier to forget her drink until it melted.

**Later that night ...**

The mask on Andy's face focuses the sound, sight and even sensations, she feels focused in her essence, hard and kinetic with a purpose.

Beside her, Emily, dressed as Badger, hangs every blind corner of Elias-Clarke HQ with deep confidence.

The redhead's stride is silent and exudes such confidence that moving alongside her even feels natural and makes Andy blind to cards.

_(It's the only thing that seems natural about it, however, my stomach is a solid rock, am I a fool to hope that I can give Sunny a chance in the organized chaos?)_  
"Oh good." Sigh Andy. "No amount of Boba could delay this forever, I guess."

A rough little laugh hits Andy's ears when  
Emily bangs her shoulder with hers.  
"Isn't that the truth, Monarch?" Emily said.

_(Right, I also have a kickass-name! I'm not_  
_lost I wanted to be here.)_  
"But do you have my back?" Andy asks nervously.  
"And your forehead." Emily replies, "Don't worry."  
"Badger!" Breath the brunette. "Was this double meaning intentional?"  
"It would be the day!" Laughs at Serena in her Cat costume. "No, you are TOTALLY safe with her."

Serena makes him look boring and sexless, and Andy isn't gonna lie, she  
is a little disappointed. Then Emily catches her eye, gentle and supportive.  
"You are." The redhead asserts.

_(Oh, how do I take this.)_

The voices echo just out of sight and the  
group trying to assess the situation.

_(Okay, isn't this the time to joke?)_  
"Of course you have a choice." Anna's Wintour voice echoes. "Be helpful, or ... Don't be, either way I'll be happy to help."

Some figures move away from Anna, and Andy recognize those interviewees with bright eyes and bushy tails from her early days at work.

However, it would suffice to recognize the threat of those soft civilian jeans and t-shirts surrounded by a sea matte black bulletproof vests.

_(Oh shit, that I know how to take.)_  
"It's time to play some music!" Declares the voice Bat holographic. "And turn on the lights!"

Badger crouches, security guards brandish their crackling batons almost in unison and effect fantastically mechanical. The concrete cracks with a low roar, like a distant crowd.

_(Badger's work!)_

Pieces of concrete fly into Emily's hands and she throws her arms up, like the biggest comic book challenge ever forced into the physics of reality.  
"Oh, that movement." Anna said, arching her eyebrows. "In which cave did you crawl?"  
"This is hella rude!" Andy hisses angry at the insult sent to Emily.

The guards close ranks, protecting Anna ... and giving her a clean getaway.

_(Damn! How do I catch it now ...?)_


	17. Make a good team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Runway tries to capture Anna Wintour aka Sunny, for that you have to fight Elias-Clarke's security guards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of action in this chapter

**At Elias-Clarke's, in the middle of the night, while the security guards protect Anna Wintour...**

Danger in every line of her body, Emily crouched deeper, placing a palm on the ground with threatening intent.  
"Monarch!" She said with a look at Andy. "Let's do that!"

Andy jogs in place, heart pounding. Power glides through her veins, shining above her fingers in a magenta beat.  
"Are you saying I can't take them myself?" She asks.

She claps her hands like a warming up prizefighter.  
"I'm coming out of my cocoon." She says. "And I'm JUST END!"

_(Nailed! God, I love a theme!)_

Emily doesn't turn away from the growing threat, but her voice makes Andy think as if the redhead is moving her hand around her neck.

_(It's incredible!)_  
"I see that, Monarch." Emily mentions. "I want you by my side."

_(Em's acceptance topples.)_  
"Okay." Accept Andy. "But you can't take all the punches this time."  
"Feisty!" Serena chuckles behind her Cat costume. "You can also have my share, Monarch."

The rest of the group laugh and Andy just has to watch them take action.

**Suddenly...**

Emily's power leaves concrete dust  
suspended in the air, crossed by the purple lightning of Serena. Swirled in turn by the sudden stalagmites of Miranda on the ice and Nigel's flight.

_(Moody, hastag aesthetic, average, let's see if I can play too.)_

Andy's powers then sweep the rough, frozen dust into the eyes of the guards closest to the Runway.

Blind, they stagger, tripping the other guards.  
"You have ducks in a row, guys!" Sneers Andy.

The ground under the powder row of the guards then solidifies to trap them deep up to the thigh in the concrete.  
"Good, Badger!" Approve of Serena. "Now who will win giant stuffed dolphin? "  
"Dibs!" Nigel replies.

He turns around to finish what he started.  
"Keep it clean, Falcon." Emily reminds him.

Before Nigel can sneak in like a slasher movie, Andy hits the head of the guard standing to the side.

... which hits the man's head against his neighbor and his head against his neighbor ... the effect ripples down the line like one of those office swing toys.  
"Whoo hoo!" Andy proudly gushes. "And that's what we call the butterfly effect!"  
"Hilarious." Grumble Nigel.  
"No movement name!" Emily said.

She bursts out laughing as she slams her fists into one, two, three guards.

_(That's how she got her shoulders, they seem to be able to handle ... anything, like my body weight.)_  
"Yeah!" Encourage Andy. "Honey Badger you got this! '"  
"Better make up for those deep cuts, Falcon." Advice Serena.  
"Oh I will." Nigel assures us.

A slight smile appears under Emily's mask, then she throws a glint in front of Andy's head to pull out a moron the brunette hadn't noticed.  
"Are you with me, Monarch?" Teases Emily with a raised eyebrow.

_(Oops, it's not a montage, you have to be careful, you have to plan ...)_

Arms come from Andy's ring road, and she struggles to duck in time to avoid an attack from one of the guards.

_(Alright, alright, maybe just react! Seriously, this mask is impractical, time to rock invisible judo.)_

All the guards next to Andy's screaming turn around and slam face down, pulled by their own wrists.

The ground splits under them, then lifts up to fold them back into their bed.  
"Tidy." Compliment Emily. "We work well together!"

Her ... somewhat boastful, very uninhibited laugh only ... explodes Andy's own powers like a giant eagle game.  
"Whoa!" Breath Andy.

Emily is already surfing through the bad guys on a rock swell.

_(Okay, staying here doesn't make me feel like it's not a mighty blow!)_

Emily steps into the vile melee, the crashing earth wave ...  
"I got you, Emily." Said Andy.

_(Luckily I whispered that.)_

Andy launches heeself towards Emily ...

_(Am I flying?!)_

She folds her giant wings around the redhead.

For a visceral moment, she feels Emily's strong body crushed against every part of her.

_(It's like wrapping her in a real embrace...)_

Then Emily comes out of Andy's wing, picking up tons of air and hitting the guards like a disgusting meteor.  
"Good god, Monarch!" She hisses.

_(Ooh, sorry I cut off a psychic sensation! If I had known, I would have asked!)_  
"It was fantastic!" Emily says.

_(She missed contact with the entire frontal lobe, phew.)_  
"Acceptable!" Mentions Miranda. "Falcon, purify the air? Stunned, everyone, eyes on the target."

A warm wave of approval, pride and affection from Emily nearly knocked Andy knocked out.

_(Too loud, I have to put the wings away, close.)_

Andy stumbles, attracted to the emotions that Emily gives off.

_(She can't know what she's broadcasting.)_

But when the dust settles, Emily smiles softly at Andy... and there's no sign of Anna or the 'new hires.' Exhilaration plunges, leaving Andy shaking. Seeing her horrified expression, Emily spins around.  
"Damn!" She growls. "Damn!"

Andy pulls her down, hugs their foreheads together. Their masks bump, and Emily collapses inside her.  
"Withdraw." Miranda orders. "Get out as clean as you can, everyone." Emily advice.

_(So that's it, blown plan.)_

On the smallest of positives, it's natural to fall behind Emily through the crumbling hallways.

Andy can be sure the other woman feels a clear path in this whole mess.


	18. An avalanche triggered by a whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Runway argues over the failure to capture Anna and that's when an earthquake hits

**Returning to the Runway headquarters after the fight at Elias-Clarke ...**

The second time Andy sees the Runway members, without their masks, she recognizes them by their postures. Different versions of confidence and energy stuffed in all their positions, despite the differences in flavors personal.

This time the defeat that everyone almost looks like strangers, cracked, thirsty and listless. But, in a way, Andy feels more out of place among them than ever.

_(Small blessings.)_

Nigel sighs as Serena pulls the man's shin guards to check for an injury.  
"Not so bad, Falc." Says Serena. "Nasty scratch."

Blue lights flicker here and there, Bat... Bat's hologram hovers from teammate to teammate like a restless sprite.

In contrast, Miranda remains perfectly still. She seems unharmed, but her face is as if glued to ghosts.

Serena pulls away from Nigel and turns to look at Emily.  
"Hey, Em, do you need a helping hand removing your gear?" She asks.  
"No." Emily answers.

Compared to the way she sounded in battle, her voice is dust.  
"Are you sure?" Ask Andy. "You took a few heart pounding, those ribs must be hurting you."  
"Not as much as my ass!" Serena growls. "If we had been more decisive ..."  
"If we had just destroyed the place to begin with!" Nigel cup. "Information is of no value to them if the head it is in is gone."  
"Then we wouldn't have the intel either." Miranda points out, rolling her eyes.  
"And don't be stupid, Nigel." Said Serena. "There are probably endless backups."  
"That Bat could find and destroy!" Replies the man.  
"I try." Bat's holographic voice sighs.

Nigel then turns to Andy and the young woman step back.  
"And you?" He asks. "How many punches did you give?"  
"That's enough!" Emily hisses, glaring at Nigel.

After she defends Andy, her head drops again.

Miranda walks over to pat Emily on the shoulder, but it makes the redhead tense up to her shoulders.  
"If Em says Andy fought well, she fought well." Serena declares. "As well as any of us, we we've been whipped up by a bunch of morons again."

Miranda pursed her lips in annoyance.  
"Can we stop this unnecessary shot?" She asks. "The only thing that worries me is fixing the failure."  
"The failure of today?" Sigh Serena. "Yesterday, the week before, the month before that ...?"

Bat's digital wings droop.  
"What do you suggest, Serena? That we stop trying?" Miranda hisses.  
"Of course not, that's not what she says." Nigel replies. "It is suggested that we stop messing around with limitations that Elias-Clarke does not follow."

Emily's jaw clenches so hard at Nigel's words Andy hears the redhead squeak.  
"What sense is there in wasting life when it is not necessary?" Miranda points out.  
"The nobility is feeling pretty stupid right now, boss." Said Serena.  
"We have enough power between us to wipe out Elias-Clarke at atoms." Nigel growls.

Andy's stomach contracts and she stabilizes on the nearest console.

_(Wait ... I felt that already, when that really bad earthquake hit a few years ago, barely registered? That's exactly what we need right now, slow down your ride, Mother Nature!)_  
"A few strategy tweaks could be good, you know." Advice Bat. "It wasn't even a mid-level base battle."  
"I don't mind having my hands a little dirtier if that makes us makes effective." Nigel says.

Wheezing breath crosses Emily's nose, but she still hasn't said anything.

_(Dang, she's totally withdrawn.)_

As the rest of the team go from mutual hissing to real screaming, Andy sneaks up to Emily.

_(It still works on me ...)_

Carefully she squeezes her hand around Emily's neck, like the redhead always does.

The tendons in Emily's neck purr like steel wire as soon as Andy touches her, then the redhead pulls away from her.

This time the earthquake slicing through the floor doesn't just tickle Andy's sinuses and make her stomach ache, it rumbles.

_(Yes, okay, an earthquake takes precedence over office tiffs.)_  
"Hey guys!" Calls worried Andy turning to the three members of the Runway who are still arguing. "Can't you feel it?"

Only Serena gives she a look, Miranda and Nigel too engaged in their argument.  
"What?" Breath the brazilian angry to be interrupted. "Andy, listen, stay out of this."  
"I mean ..." Andy replies. "I don't think I have that option, shouldn't we find a better shelter than a large underground room?"

Emily's sudden, brief growl surprises Andy, but it almost looks like the redhead is pointing it at herself. She has her face in her knees now.  
"Hey, how are we ... we're all fine." Mention Andy reassuring. "Everything is fine."

Emily barks a hideous laugh into her own hand. Fine lines of dust flow from the ceiling. The consoles collapse then  
hurry.  
"Hi guys!" Call Andy again.

Miranda screams over the din.  
"Good, let's just kill everyone!"  
"A little murder wouldn't hurt!" Nigel says.

A shock wave claps, deafeningly.

Andy tackles the balance against something going up in the opposite direction.

Instead, she grabs Emily, who alternates between shaking and clench her fists.

  
_(Wait ... does ... Em do this?)_

Through the deluge of tiles, Serena disappears with an acrobatic jump, then Nigel soars into the air, before Miranda quickly leaves, sliding across the ground.

Andy looks up in time to see an irregular shape the size of her bedroom coming straight down to her and Emily.

She instinctively swings her arm forward, projecting herself onto Emily. To Andy's shock, the giant piece sails sideways. Her ears pop back up and the first thing she hears is Emily's panicked gasp.

The emerald gaze is wide when it meets Andy's, the earthquake subsides. Emily pant, stares at the brunette as discarded tech gear pulls away in pile.

_(It's so quiet now, I'm almost afraid to speak, don't they say avalanches can start with a whisper?)_  
"Are you OK?" Softly asks Andy.

Emily looks away from Andy as she scrapes words.

_(Scared to see the damage.)_  
"Are YOU okay?" Emily asks, frowning.

Her fingers quiver against Andy's cheekbone.  
"Ow." Andy moans. "Do I have a cut?"

Emily pulls back, leaning over her hands, as if protecting Andy with an actual grenade.  
"I didn't mean…" Andy starts.

The debris moves, interrupting the young woman. Miranda staggers and coughs. She freezes a screen in the ice that flickers more firmly on the wall.  
"It's ringing." She breathes. "Is everyone in one piece?"

More, the tech snaps, slams and Serena drops to her knees to the ground.  
"What the hell is real?!" She exclaims, getting to her feet.

Bat wobbles, trying to get a signal back, the tone of his scrambled communications going from frantic to stressed, but relieved, so he must be able to tell the Runway team is going well.

Nigel falls from the air with a gust.  
"Do you want to explain Badger?" He asks.

No word comes out of Emily's mouth when she opens it.

Andy finally lowered her protective arm to take Emily's face in her hands.  
"What's wrong?" She asks.

Emily closes her eyes and nods.

_(It's not an answer, but I guess she is listening, the time to have answers to what just happened ...)_


	19. Be there for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the earthquake, Andy decides to make Emily feel better

**In the secret repair of the Runway, after the enormous earthquake...**

Andy, who still has Emily's face in hee hands, moderates her tone, but she can't ignore her suspicions.  
"Em ..." She breaths. "I'm sorry, I have to ask, was that you?"

All Emily does is slowly release her breath. She convinces her face.

_(Um, okay ... that's not really an answer.)_

Then Emily takes a deep breath, rubbing her forehead.

She pushes Andy's hands away and stands up.  
"Wait, maybe you should sit down for a bit." Suggests Andy worried about the other woman.

Emily growls, irritated.  
"Emily, give us a hand, if you're up." Said Miranda.

Not bothering to remove the rest of her suit, Emily pulls her civilian clothes fleece from the rubble.  
"I need to calm down." She declares.

Serena suddenly turns to her.  
"Seriously?" She hisses. "Nothing, Em? No explanation?"  
"Let her go." Nigel sigh as he cleans his glasses. "As it is, it might make matters worse."

Emily freezes in the doorway, her spine straight.  
"Thanks Nigel." She breathes.

_(It does, something is wrong, Em is fragile and her teammates abandon it?!)_  
"Hold on." Almost orders Andy. "I am coming with you."

_(If Em left now, I would never catch up until I got lost.)_

Searching for her bag and tote full of clothes, Andy uses telekinesis to keep her balanced.

_(Ow, its hurts, like a nasty bruise to use my power, I need a recharge.)_  
"This is ..." Emily starts.

She gently shakes her head as if to clear her mind.  
"You do not have to." She finished  
"Hey." Smiles Andy. "I could bear to get out of the apartment, really, that's okay, you would do me a favor."

Andy limps for a moment to reach Emily, but the redhead waited.

_(Good sign? Bad sign? Call for help? Shock? Whatever it is, Emily needs someone right now.)_

Without realizing it, Andy speaks aloud.  
"And why shouldn't that someone be me?"

Emily pauses, then speaks in a dusty voice.  
"Do what you want."

She turns to the other members of the Runway.  
"Miranda, the foundations and the ceiling are in good shape." She informs.  
"You can watch this tomorrow." Miranda replies. "Go, go find your calm, that's all."

Emily nods at that.

Once again Andy finds herself after Emily in the night. The redhead doesn't tell her to stay back.

_(Yeah! Mission accomplished! Well, actually the mission begins, it's time to make sure I'm there for it.)_

**Later, back to Emily's loft ...**

The lovely feeling of cold instantly sets in in Andy's sore muscles. She breathes more easily as she walks through the door.

_(Although it's weird to relax covered in dust, sweat, and blood.)_

Emily stands in front of the window, but it's too dark to see the greenery outside.  
"Do you want to make yourself comfortable?" Suggests Andy. "Suits are the opposite of pajamas."

Apparently still non-verbal, Emily begins to undress.  
"Oh .." Andy wonders. "You ... uh .. you're just going ...."

Before she reveals more than a bruised collarbone and a slightly crumpled designer tank top, Emily slips into the bathroom.

Andy puts away the redhead's equipment train.

_(How do you launder this stuff? Does Bat do this?)_

Andy gets dressed in civilian clothes.

_(There's a learning curve on how to get in and out of these costumes, someone's going to have to help me undress next time.)_

In the quiet kitchen, Andy takes a little water, then she's no longer distracted.  
"It's just me and you, now door to the bathroom." She sighs placing herself in front. "Any suggestions on what to say when she finally gets out?"

The door then opens.  
"Gah!" Exclaims Andy surprised, jumping a step back.

Emily is dressed in civilian clothes again, and for the first time since the earthquake, she meets Andy's eyes, vulnerable but determined.  
"You wonder what happened, right?" She sighs.

Andy's mouth goes dry.

_(Talking? Don't blunder, Sachs.)_

There are dark circles under Emily's beautiful emerald green eyes.  
"Let's rest first." Advice Andy. "It will be easier tomorrow."

Emily shakes her head.  
"No." She says. "It should be now, it will never be easy."

Her shoulders curl like a frown, crumpling her immaculate jacket.  
"My powers ..." Emily starts.  
"They are amazing!" Says Andy.

_(YOU are amazing!)_

Emily nods reluctantly.  
"They have a punch." She accepts. "But ... they're not always controllable."  
"Make it easier on yourself." Advice Andy. "Nobody has it together all the time."  
"You do not understand." Against the redhead. "Sometimes ... my powers unravel, on their own, I'm just here for the ride, and things get ... damaged."

This throws a new light on the comfort of the loft, for Andy. Easy and fluid layout. Soft and organic materials and shapes.

_(She tries to find a quiet place, hoping that the serenity of the architecture wears off.)_

Andy makes a gentle gesture, pointing to the space surrounding the two women.  
"No wonder you want to go home." She points out. "Have you always felt like this? Or did something happen?"

_(I wonder if that's the case, how willing would she be to tell me about it ...?)_


	20. Help to relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion on how to calm down, Anna talks to Andy about something important to Elias-Clarke and the young woman helps Emily relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter

**In the middle of the night, in Emily's loft, after some explanation on the earthquake which took place rather in the evening in the repair of Runway...**

Andy looks at Emily thoughtfully and, for a moment, the redhead flutters silently with her necklace.

_(A charm against freak-outs? Does she really like rock or maybe it's a gift from someone important?)_  
"Everything has a reason." Emily says.

Questions invade Andy's tongue, but she swallows them.

_(If I steam it as soon as it opens, it won't_  
_never will again, mom always says, 'offer help, comfort and ask how he want those two things.')_  
"What helps you when things are going badly?" Andy asks.

Emily's neck line tapers off.  
"My coffee." She answers automatically.  
"Aw." Smiles Andy.

_(Oops! I missed it.)_

Emily clears her throat and looks away.  
"Um ... nature helps too." She adds. "Usually it helps calm me down."

A plan explodes in Andy's brain with flowers and sparks.  
"Let's go for a walk in a park!" She gushes.

Then she watches the darkness from the loft window.

_(Oh yes ... it's the middle of the night, I'm so tired I forgot that detail.)_  
"Uh ... some time." Andy recalls, biting her embarrassed lower lip at her explosion.  
"I like the park next door." Emily mentions. "When my window to the garden is not enough."  
"We will go!" Declares the brunette. "... if you want?"

Emily's smile ghost turns into a real, vivid expression.  
"I put you in pencil in my diary." Emily said.

_(YES!)_

**After Andy got a chance to sleep a bit in Emily's loft, she's back for her job at Elias-Clarke ...**

Each meeting space in the building has a wall of windows, which should be structurally impossible.

As Andy scribbles endless notes on her tablet, she oscillates between enjoying the light without thinking and feeling so exposed.  
"The coming weeks are generally blocked."  
Inform Anna. "Familiarize yourself with the final schedule in about an hour."

_(Notes, notes and more notes, here I am, I'm having another very normal working day, I certainly wouldn't be running in suits last night.)_  
"Then of course." Continue Anna. "There is the event ..."

Andy continues to have to stifle the urge to leap to her feet and demand to know what her boss is hiding for evil corporations, and the exploitation of superpower ... and plans for world domination and other general destruction.  
But that would definitely blow up her cover.

_(This is so weird, it will never be weird again.)_  
"We don't generally run offsite recruiting events." Anna declares. "But this event is simply perfect, we needed the location with the exact scale for what we want to accomplish, which makes Union Square ideal, I will be organizing and running the event on the ground myself."

_(Wait what?)_

Andy types a quick smart search in her notes to find any mention of Union Square.

_(I'm not imagining things ... this is the very first time I've heard of a massit recruiting event, and of course the word 'recruiting' gives me a keen sense of danger.)_  
"Store a lot of new blood, eh?" Andy asks. "You have no idea." Anna answers. "So of course I'm coordinating the same day, no offense, Sachs, you're good, but I won't delegate something so delicate to a news."

Andy's instinct is practically flashing a neon sign that says: 'HINKY BUSINESS!'

_(That's exactly what Runway would like to know, be fluid, Andy, try to get more information.)_  
"It looks great." Andy comments. "Can I expect to coordinate a lot of these parties in the future?"  
"Eager, isn't she." Anna chuckled approvingly.  
"Oh, I just wonder how long is my next trip to the mall going to be?" Said the youngest.  
"Good initiative!" Congratulates her boss. "You should have fun with it, while everything is still new, soon, the dress hunt  
will be another part of your work."

_(I don't know how to get more out of it without being too obvious, it's a good thing that I'm a jerk at taking notes ... I'll have something to say to others later, even if it's just treats.)_

**The next day, early in the morning, in the park next to Emily's loft...**

Andy looks delighted around her and takes a deep inspiration.  
"Ah, the fresh air!" She gushes delighted.  
"It's still the city." Emily mentions. "But it's much better than nothing."

Even scattered with tourists and families, the immense carpet of green grass exudes a warm and regular peace.  
"I would say it's a lot better than 'a lot better than nothing'." Andy replies.

Emily's thermos lid doesn't hide her affectionate smile. She looks less tired with every step and she hasn't even had her extra-special coffee yet.

Andy is dying to taste this mysterious drink, but for now, the triumph gives she enough of a sweet taste.

_(Operation: Be There For Emily Harcore, is a success.)_  
"That sight, right?" smiles Andy.  
"It is certainly something." Emily nods. "I prefer trees, however."

Sadly, as the two women walk past the palm grove, Elias-Clarke appears as a middle finger to destroy Andy's relaxation efforts for Emily.

_(Heck, I didn't tell Em about that skeevy recruiting event, but I'm here to help she get relax, not panic if it means walking_ _quietly next to her all morning, that's what I'll do.)_

If she's being honest with herself, it doesn't really hurt Andy to do that.

And despite the perforation of Elias-Clarke's tower, the view from the park is spectacular. All the greenery highlights Emily's red hair.

_(The rising sun gives her adorable, shady smile lines.)_  
"I can see why you like to come here." Mentions Andy.  
"It's a good place." Accept Emily.

The redhead sits down on the grass, her distant view of Elias-Clarke.

Andy dives next to Emily, her bent leg finally resting on the other woman's.

_(Wow, her thigh is so firm.)_

Emily doesn't leave Andy's space. She squeezes her fingers in the grass, taking her face to the sun.

_(She really does look more relaxed, it made her so much more beautiful, not that she isn't normally gorgeous already, but the way she is ...)_  
"Usually, I'm not under such scrutiny." Emily points out, interrupting Andy's thoughts.  
"Huh?" Asks the confused young woman.

There are people around ... there are always some in the city, even in a park ... but no one seems to have looked at the two women...  
"YOU are looking at me, Andy." Emily explains with a smirk.

_(Oh, oops.)_

Andy's cheeks blaze with embarrassment  
"We were having a conversation." She defends herself. "I just wanted to be careful!"

Emily gazes at the cloudless blue sky in exasperation, but this time she is smiling, a little amused. Then she removes her fingers perfectly from the ground and uncaps her thermos.  
"I don't need to have a superpower of empathy to say that you vibrate with things to say." Emily mentions. "You might as well ask me what you want."

_(Ah yes, a question is exactly what I had in mind, yeah, totally why I was looking at her.)_

Fortunately, Andy doesn't have to worry too much about a full sentence.

_(My thoughts were mostly on her beauty, and how relaxed she is now.)_

Andy bites, her lower lip.  
"I'm surprised you live in a big city." She says.

Emily smiles wryly over her coffee.  
"You and me make two." She declares. "But...it must."  
"I imagine a cave by the river." Mentions Andy.

Emily gives she a mischievous look.  
"A sustainably equipped mud house, thank you very much." She says.

_(She speaks with a smile, leaning against me and in my space ...)_

Add to that the gentle breeze, the sun and the warm grass beneath them, and Andy is a happy camper.  
"Thanks for that, Andy." Emily smiles.

_(I'm finally getting to know her.)_  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emily Charleton." Says Andy.

Emily laughs loudly, but rests her shoulder against Andy's.

_(It's a really good morning, I wish it would last forever ...)_


	21. It can help a lot of people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy informs the Runway about Anna's event, the group decides to intervene and later at her loft, Emily surprises Andy

**In the park next to Emily's ...**

After Emily finally returned to her usual cold emotional baseline.

_(I mean, after HELPING her get back to_   
_Baseline...!)_

Andy is reluctant to talk about recent activities in her scary bosses.

_('But you're not helping anyone by stifling your own doubts, Andrea, even if you mean.' Thanks for that mental reminder, Mom.)_  
"I ... can have something that I want to discuss with the group." Mention Andy.  
"Of course." Accept Emily. "Follow me."

The determined set of Emily's jaw ... and  
the sudden lack of hard-earned relaxation ... traps Andy all the time.

**A few moments later, in the Runway repair ...**

The aqua lights and the snores of the monitors in Andy's eerily calm lair.

_(Back to current business, I hope I don't_ _make no mistake about it.)_

The rest of the group swivel their chairs to the sound of the voice to Andy when she cleared her throat.

_(Whoa, Flashbacks from the school spelling contest ...!)_  
"Uh, hello everyone." Hi Andy nervously.

A delicate hand then warms her shoulder.  
"Just tell them what you told me on the way down here." Emily advice.  
"My boss is having a headhunting event, it looks very equivocal, it's going to be the size of a small town." Informs Andy.

In an instant she's in the middle of a sandwich villain eager for information.  
"What is the location of this event?" Serena asks with a seriousness that Andy does not know she.  
"How secure is it?" Nigel asks quickly.

Andy tells them what she's heard the last few times, her boss has already spoken about the event, but all of a sudden it doesn't seem like Andy has much to talk about.

_(Some skullduggery, but thin info, an insider asset that I turn out to be.)_

Only the thoughts of all these delighted new recruits and the unpleasant shock that awaits them keep Andy from backing down.  
"And Anna Wintour is going to personally supervise the event, are you sure?" Miranda asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"THAT I am sure." Andy answers confidently.

_(But I have to keep them from going totally naughty in this event, I don't want the rookies to get hurt.)_

Andy bites her lip nervously.  
"Okay, I have to say Anna doesn't make sense." She admits.  
"Finally." Nigel burst out.  
"Thanks for finally seeing it." Serena nods.  
"But there must always be other people working at Elias-Clarke who aren't bad!" Andy argues.

Miranda sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"I'm serious!" Points out Andy. "I can't be the only dumb puzzle who wants to do good."  
"You are right, Andy." Accept Emily. "But it's not like we go into these situations with the intention of causing serious collateral injuries."

She glares at Nigel after the fact. He shrugs, looking amused, returning a smirk.

Emily's hand resting on Andy's shoulder transmits its support to the young woman.

_(Don't blush, don't blush, this is an adult conversation!)_  
"She is entitled to her reservations." Defends Emily.

The others nod easily enough, more interested in absorbing what Andy has already told them.

Emily gently squeezes Andy shoulder, then directing her hand to Andy's neck and the younger one looks up at the redhead.

Emily smiles at she, warm and delighted. Andy's breath hangs in her chest.  
"It was a risk." Emily mentions. "But you decided to act, I'm glad you told us."

Andy's voice gets a little stringy.

_(She keeps smiling at me, oh my god.)_  
"I just wanted to help." Said Andy cheeks now red.  
"You have." Emily assures. "It will help a lot of people, not just Runway."

She squeezes Andy's shoulder again.

_(Don't moan.)_

Fortunately, Miranda interrupts Andy's slow slide through the land of: Can't!  
"I want everyone to follow this plan." Declared the leader of the Runway. "We're all going to treat the area, but separately, so as not to attract attention we will start to form a basic approach then we will meet closer to the event to merge  
information and finalize everything, be quiet, when everything is together we will have to act quickly."

_(Phew, alright, it wasn't that hard, but ok, man, the wait will kill me ...)_

**The next morning, in Emily's loft...**

Andy looks at the couch, gently shaking her head.

_(If that thing weren't so beautiful it would give me a dip in the size of my butt compared to time that I devote to it.)_

She turns her gaze to Emily.  
"I don't know what I would do if you didn't let me camp in your cozy oasis." She says. "I thank you."  
"You're welcome." Emily replies. "Really, I don't always show it, but ... I'm getting used to you."  
"Hey, I'm only here because the vibe here is cooling me down." Teases Andy.

It's early and she's still sleepy, so she makes sure Emily knows it's a joke by sticking her tongue out.  
"You are good for your job." Then compliment Andy.

_(You'd think this would just be a cover for the supervillain, but it looks like Em has at least two real calls.)_

Emily gives Andy a small smile, raising her coffee toast and going to begin her meditation.

_(It suits me very well, because a smile is a smile!)_

Minimal conversations are not Andy's usual daily life, but she begins to find the silence that reigns in the loft like a comfortable silence.

_(Going to work every day while waiting to be exposed will do it for a girl.)_

Yawning, Andy goes into the kitchen to fill her glass with water.

Firm fingers wrap around her shoulder, stopping her without pulling her.

Emily's neutral expression reveals nothing of her intentions.  
"Uh ... what's up?" Andy asks.  
"Here." Emily said.

Andy blinks at the usual steaming mug in Emily's hand.  
"...it smells good." Andy comments.

Emily's emerald eyes narrowed.  
"Thank you." She laughs softly. "Are you going to take it?"

_(There's a mark of her lips on it, it's really her mouth.)_  
"Why would I steal your coffee?" Andy is surprised.  
"Because it's for you." Emily answers rolling her eyes.  
"What?" The surprised brunette asks.

Emily sighs, shaking her head.

She grabs an unused cup and fills it with more of her special brew, as if the dirty cup is what Andy she protesting.  
"Take it, you want." Emily said.

_(Oh my god, oh my god, is this really happening ...?)_


	22. A special coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily surprises Andy by wanting to share her special coffee and the story behind this exceptional brew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff romance in this chapter

**In Emily's loft kitchen, after the redhead**   
**is wanted given her coffee to Andy...**

Andy holds out both hands, each finger delicately extended as if Emily is about to pass she a baby chick.  
  
At any other point, it would seem like a ridiculous ceremonial level, but with this brew...

_(This... this is an event, she makes me part of her life, sort of.)_  
"I accept it." Said Andy softly.

♥ ️  
Both women's fingers brush as Andy takes the cup. The shock of their touching hits Andy directly.  
"When was the last time a woman gave you coffee?" Emily asks with a purr in her voice.

Andy blindly raises the coffee to her face, as Emily smiles teasingly at she, and the brunette can't look away.  
"It's the least I can do." Emily adds. "With everything you've done for me."

Coffee warms Andy's round heavy palms  
as if Emily had just handed over her heart to she.  
"I can't believe it's been such a short time since we met." Emily admits. "Thank you, you really are unique, Andrea Sachs."

The cup isn't big enough to hide Andy's blush, but the young woman drinks to give herself time to calm down.

_(Oh my god, this might be the best thing I ever put in my mouth!)_  
"Mmm!" Andy hums happily.  
"Yeah?" Emily asks.  
"I didn't know a cafe could be like this." Sigh the brunette. "It's incredible."  
"Good, right?" Said the redhead raising an eyebrow.

_(It's so good, and I'm so curious ... of course I'm sure Em has some fun coffee stories to share and maybe her love of coffee is beyond eyes? I promised myself I wouldn't push , but there is a difference between pushing and trying, right? and I still want to try.)_  
"It makes sense as a nice place to start a habit." Mention Andy. "Everyone needs coffee!"  
"There is a need." Emily points out. "And then there's a need, the caffeine doesn't really affect me anymore."

Andy widens her eyes at this.  
"Whaaaat?" She exclaims. "Witchcraft!"

Emily's emerald green eyes narrowed in amusement.  
"There is no secret, I'm afraid." She admits.

She makes a casual gesture with her hand.  
"I've been drinking it for so long that my system compensates for it." She adds.  
"I just want to point out that if all your answers are 'give her time and dedication' ... I will put inscriptions from birthday cards with broken records passing for advice on 'my exit investigation'." Andy said.  
"It's enough." Accept Emily.  
"You know I'm kidding right?" Sneers the brunette.  
"What do you mean?" Ask the redhead. "We have exit investigations, you should see Nigel's."  
"Uh ..." Andy hesitates, unsure if the other woman is serious or is laughing at her.

_(I imagine he focuses on his excellent butt and avoids criticism, the knives probably have some ears.)_  
"Yeah, I know you're kidding." Emily breathes rolling her eyes.  
"We will call him even if you put the Tao of coffee for me?" Smiles Andy.  
"It's the trip that counts, not the destination." Says the redhead.  
"Oh come on ...!" Sigh the youngest.  
"Really." Emily said. "It's the ritual that I find that makes me happiest, coffee is good, but a lot of coffee is good: restaurant, cafe, there's something calming about wanting to accomplish what I intend to do."  
"With a delicious reward at the end." M Points out Andy. "Seriously, what is it? Booze?"  
"Keep guessing?" Sniffs the redhead.

Andy continues to drink instead, as Emily picks up boxes from the kitchen cupboards.

_(Oh my god is she gonna SHOW me how she does it?!)_  
"I mean, it's the same mug that I always make." Emily mentions. "I know it's going to be the way I want it all the time, but I'm always amazed at how delicious it is, once I can take a sip."

_(It gets very hard not to read everything she says, maybe because she usually doesn't say much, come on Andy, don't worry yet.)_  
"So is it better because you had to wait?" Ask Andy.  
"It's part of it." Emily answers. "But not exactly is that I know the steps, I know that will lead me to something I like, it's not about right or wrong, it's just about all the trial and error I have gone through to get something to my liking, harmless pleasure."

_(She's so concerned about hurting that she's afraid of it before she even has breakfast, sweetheart.)_

Andy drinks a little more to muffle the sorry noise she makes.  
"And then it's nice to be reassured and pleasantly surprised by the experience at the end." Informs Emily. "It's just a cup of coffee, but it's ... a good thing that I caught doing, it sounds a bit silly out loud, I just spoke for ten minutes of a 'good thing'."  
"No, it's not silly, I understand." Reassures Andy. "YOU WANT fun, but you NEED the easy, simple, and good thing."  
"Wait until you see my recipe before you say it's simple." Sniffs the other woman.  
"Watch Watch!" Gushes the youngest eagerly.

While Emily picks up objects pinned in bags with small precise clips, she hands them to Andy for the young woman to smell.  
"Mmm!" Andy hums.  
"I'm glad you like it." Emily says. "It's all a matter of taste, it's impossible to tell if someone else will think what you think is good, good too."

_(I'm pretty sure I followed that line.)_  
"I thought luxury coffee was boasting." Admits Andy. "For example: I met the jungle cat who ate those beans first and then ...!"

The sound of the coffee grinder muffles the conversation and Emily lifts her finger to Andy's lips in the universal gesture of hanging up.

She looks at the brunette like a half-wink.

After the filtered water comes to a boil and different fragrant things mix together, Emily tells stories on Guatemala, Kenya and Java. Mostly trees that she saw there.

Andy's cheeks are pink and her skin sparkles as she laughs at Emily's stories.  
"I can tell you are kidding." Says Andy. "But I think you've really traveled the world and especially made friends with plants."

Emily makes a playful face.  
"My pictures on the walls probably prove that to be true." She mentions.

_(This high is more than caffeine, more than empathetic feedback, I've never felt this light before.)_  
"Honestly, if we actually drink that second cup, I might levitate in the air." Said Andy.  
"Ha ha... there is no rush." Emily laughed softly. "We can take it slow."  
"Yeah!" Accept the brunette. "Let's do it."

_(Enjoy a moment of calm with Em and a good coffee before going back to the repair ...)_  
🖤


End file.
